Godzilla Vs Slenderman (Full battle & story)
by chrisbriano
Summary: Something awful has been taking interest in Godzilla, a deadly interest. A humanoid of darkness with an obsession to the king of the monsters. He has conquered many different dimensions from every world in the cosmos. Gods have even fallen apart due to this wicked creature. Humans are his typical prey but this demon wants a better prize to add to his collection.


Godzilla Vs Slenderman Act 1: Showa

Something awful has been taking interest in Godzilla, a deadly interest. A humanoid of darkness with an obsession to the king of the monsters. He has conquered many different dimensions from every world in the cosmos. Gods have even fallen apart due to this wicked creature. Humans are his typical prey but this demon wants a better prize to add to his collection. A monster that is known in three different dimensions: Showa, Heisei and Millennium. Removing his existence form the three worlds will almost feel like he's doing the humans a favor. When in fact he isn't. He's plan is to replace Godzilla from all of three dimensions and become the new King of the monsters. This demon is known as: Slenderman a modern day boogieman with an obsession to rule all worlds.

Act 1: Showa

Slenderman arrives in a dead theme park the Nebula-M aliens created for peace. He mocks the idea of peace knowing that it is a dishonesty the humans make. As he waited for the arrival of the King, Slenderman took out some paper, paste and a pair of scissors to kill time. He hummed as he made Godzilla paper Mache. Even made a Mothra with glitter pasted on its wings. Just glorifying his creations killed time. Before Slenderman can make a Rodan paper Mache, two flashing lights interrupted him.

Two crystals float above him. Slenderman knew something was wrong but it didn't bother him, he'll enjoy some practice before facing Godzilla. The two crystals started to flash with flames, two beings where breaking through. The first one turned into a ball of fire, Slenderman can hear an evil giggle within the flames. Ghidorah the three-headed monster starred down at the humanoid with six bloodshot eyes.

Gigan appeared right after his companion, Slenderman was astonished to see such an odd creature. Gigan didn't admire Slenderman; in fact, the demon's human like appearance disgusted him.

Both monsters were on their way to challenge him. Slenderman continued humming while making Godzilla cut-outs.

"Pretty isn't? My craft has enveloped into a new height of creativity."

He said as spread the Godzilla cut outs in front of the space monsters. Gigan and Ghidorah didn't really understand the language he speaks. It was difficult but not impossible to understand. The human tongue wasn't untranslatable; it was just annoying to the ears of a space monster. Gigan chirped with annoyance, Ghidorah answered back with a crackle.

"You both seek to destroy me, huh?"

Gigan answered back with a set of high pitch roars.

"… You want to fight me? You know that if I killed Godzilla: The Earth will be sloppy seconds for you aliens."

He knew their game. Slenderman wasn't new to the alien agenda. In daily bases, he deals with their kind all of the time.

Ghidorah cried out with a laugh at Slenderman.

"You warned Godzilla of my arrival? You villains are hypocrites for siding with the other side. And this whole time I've wanted this to be a big surprise. You JUST had to spoil it, didn't you…?"

Slenderman said very angrily, wanting nothing more but to devour Gigan and Ghidorah.

The ground starts to shake with a heavy rumble. Slenderman knew Gigan and Ghidorah weren't the only ones who wanted his head. Megalon drills out of the ground, laughing like a fool. Slenderman knew he'll have fun with Megalon's stupidity. Suddenly a crackling laughter caught Slenderman's attention. He knew it wasn't Ghidorah but something more cryptic. Hedorah appeared out of the shadows, Slenderman had an urge to just smile to compliment on the smog monster's appearance. He had never seen such creature before. Hedorah's body of toxic waste was beautiful to Slenderman's unseen eyes. Even Hedorah's rotten fumes smiled like pleasant roses to Slenderman's unseen nostrils. Slenderman wanted to congratulate this universe for such carnage.

A hiss made Slenderman perk with excitement. The hiss was similar to Gigan's shriek only more high pitch. It was then Slenderman laid eyes on a juggernaut known as Mechagodzilla. A new Mechagodzilla, this is the third installment. Gigan had little trouble resurrecting the metallic monster. Even with-out alien leaders these space monsters are very well finniest.

All five monsters surrounded Slenderman. All Slenderman can do was laugh at their determination for he will crush their attempts to stop him.

Ghidorah was the first to strike with gravity bolts. It tickled Slenderman so with tiny pinches. Electric dark energy sparked on his suit. Gigan and Ghidorah walked closer to him, assuming he's just showing off. Megalon and Mechagodzilla paired up, waiting for the right moment to use their arsenal. Gigan jumped on Slenderman's side with the buzzsaw. Scraping his side, only to be perfectly unharmed after shreds of darkness disappear. Ghidorah flew in mid-air and kicked Slenderman's faceless head. After the kick, Slenderman tilted his head.

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to do."

After the creepy sentence, Slenderman's body started to shake as he begun to shape shift.

Now's the chance. Megalon and Mechagodzilla fired their attacks. Slenderman saw this in the corner of his unnoticeable eye. He then ducks down as tentacles rise out of his body. Slenderman begun to spin about as the tentacles reach at his enemies. While spinning, his tentacles constantly slapped and strike the monsters. The wave of slaps ceased. Ghidorah went berserk with gravity blots. Mechagodzilla fired his finger missiles at the slender beast. The bolts strike him as the missiles punctured him before they explode. Even with a strong combination, Slenderman remained unharmed.

Megalon drilled underground in an attempt to do a surprise attack. Slenderman fazed through the soil to meet up with the insect. Within the seconds the group of space monsters heard Megalon screaming. Screaming so much to the point they can hear an odd static sound. Megalon pops out of the ground while his drills are being tangled by tentacles. Slenderman let go of the fool, once he did though Megalon started spin out control. His drills were being used against him. Slenderman enjoyed the sight of Megalon throwing himself into rusty theme park rides.

Gigan came back, flying right him. Gigan sliced Slenderman's shoulder. It didn't hurt Slenderman although it angered him how Gigan manage to cut his suit. While Gigan was flying, dark tentacles rise up and impaled him. Gigan cried out but then Slenderman begun to notice this wasn't going to kill him. Gigan is a cyborg; the tentacles missed any vital organs by an inch.

Slenderman had other things to worry about: Mechagodzilla. Rockets were fired along with an eye beam. Slenderman teleported away from the arsenal. Appearing right behind the robot: about to turn him into scraps. Until Mechagodzilla turn his head backwards and fired right at Slenderman's blank face. He jumped back, surprised at the machine. Slenderman let loose a set of tentacles, Mechagodzilla spin his head fast enough to create a barrier. The tendrils couldn't get through. They slammed onto the cubic barrier; the heat the barrier generated wasn't enough to stop them.

Megalon fired electric bolts from the distance. Slenderman was far too bust dealing with Mechagodzilla. Luckily, he was flexible enough to handle more than one opponent. Until Slenderman realized that Ghidorah was flying not too far behind him, Ghidorah used Megalon as a distraction. Slenderman used a tendril to grab Ghidorah on all three necks and throw him at Megalon.

Mechagodzilla ceased his shield then fired all weapons. Beams, missiles, rockets blasted Slenderman. Gigan got out of the impalement, his body was badly damaged. Hedorah walked towards the flashing lights of explosions. Ghidorah and Megalon got up to join the others. All of the sudden, Slenderman's body started to morph. Mechagodzilla started to run out missiles and rockets, so he stopped. Slenderman turned into a giant Jack in the box with his face in all four sides.

"Let's play Slendy in the box, shall we?"

A slow jingle started to play as the handle of the box started to turn. The monsters stepped back; most of them had an urge to retreat form this battle. The jingle stopped. Nothing happened. The monsters didn't dare to go near it. Except one of course: Megalon. He bounced his way towards the spooky box. He starred at it, analyzing it. Clapping his drills, Megalon just laughed at the demon's trick. But this trickery was made for the inferior. Megalon rushed up to the box and simply tapped the box with his drill.

Suddenly the box opens with a never ending wave of beams from Slenderman's dimension. They were dark yet very bright. Megalon cried out as he was blasted away. Soon his comrades were blasted endlessly. It was too late for Mechagodzilla to generate a barrier. Ghidorah's golden scaled body was being blasted by the hellish beams. Gigan was luckily enough to limp away from the onslaught. The only monsters who withstand the beams was none other than Hedorah. The beams that hit him were quickly reduced into puny sparks. Once Slenderman notice this, he transform back into his normal form. Astonish by Hedorah's immunity.

He approached the smog monster. Hedorah took offense of this and fired a blood red beam. Slenderman wasn't bothered by the ray; it only made him want to study Hedorah more. Slenderman was face to face with the creature. Slenderman tenderly wrapped his tendrils around Hedorah until he was greeted with boiling acid. Slenderman screamed in pain. True, Mechagodzilla's barrier burned him as well but the difference is that Slenderman actually admires the smog monster. Slenderman's amazement towards Hedorah weakens him. Love, Kindness, even respect can weaken the monster.

Slenderman had no choice but to fight it off. He punched the smog monster's eye and did a roundhouse kick. He found himself to get burned more and more. Fighting Hedorah was a way to stop his passion for the hideous creature. He was just fooling himself. Hedorah shoot out sludge right at Slenderman. The demon screamed horrifically. Fellow monsters roared, cheering Hedorah on. Hedorah fired an eye beam that was able to tear up Slenderman's signature suit. Slenderman started to panic. Tentacles were lashed out and struck right through Hedorah. The tentacles begged their master to get out of Hedorah's body. The acid was too much.

Slenderman had no choice but to kill this monster he adores so much. A mouth started to form on Slenderman's face. A set of jagged shark like teeth curved into a smile. He needed to do this to gain strength; he had no time to apologize. Slenderman violently leaped onto Hedorah. Hissing, grunting, and growling like a satanic beast. Hedorah's acid is strong but the black saliva coming out of Slenderman's maw dripped with rich power of darkness. Slenderman opened his mouth a blasted dark misty projectiles that caused Hedorah to stiffen. Hedorah began to turn into stone. Slenderman raised his voice with a cry of victory.

The beast turned towards the other fools who oppose him. With Hedorah out of the picture the rest of the monsters had little chance of winning this. Slenderman ran right at them like a crazed madman. His long arms managed to grab Megalon as his next victim. Megalon panicked and fired a napalm bomb at the demon. Slenderman's face zoomed right out of the smoke caused by the explosion and starred down at Megalon's face. He then showed Megalon his true eyes. Such eyes made Megalon seem so lifeless. Slenderman puts Megalon back down. The insect was stuck into a void of nightmarish madness. His puny mind was far away from reality.

Slenderman chased after the other three monsters. There was no escape. Gigan bravely tried to buzz saw him again but then was slapped away by a tendril. Ghidorah was flying above, firing gravity bolts and blowing gusty winds. Mechagodzilla fired the rest of his missiles and rockets he had left. Once he ran out, he fired eye beams at the sadist.

While Mechagodzilla and Ghidorah handled Slenderman: Gigan went up to Megalon. Megalon just stood there motionless. He wasn't dead but he wishes he was. Caged by terrifying images, Megalon was stuck in a place where Slenderman keeps his victims till he decides their fate. Gigan roared at his pal, but there was no response. Megalon would only twitch his drill but that's it. Gigan wanted to end his friend's misery. Gigan attempted to slice Megalon until suddenly; Megalon blocked it with his drills. He roared right at Gigan's confused face, he was no longer the Megalon Gigan once knew. Megalon blast Gigan away with an electric beam. The cyborg knew this wasn't normal.

Meanwhile, Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla continued fire. Slenderman send all of the projectiles into a black hole. Within seconds, Slenderman blasted back dark barricading shards everywhere. Ghidorah was torched by numerous projectiles. Mechagodzilla's arms were blasted away as the barricading shards engulfed him uncontrollably. Gigan was dealing with his own battles. One projectile heading straight was at Gigan's head and blasted him in the eye. This caused a weird reaction to his eye. Suddenly, Gigan blasted hyperactive beam at Megalon. The beam was actually an unofficial installment the Nebula-M aliens forgot to finish. The beam obliterated Megalon and blasted Slenderman at the back. The beam manages to cause Slenderman some pain by creating vortex of infinite power.

Slenderman turned around to destroy the cyborg. Gigan tried to fire once more but his attempts to fire only created a flash of light. Slenderman raised one of his tendrils then sliced Gigan's head. Gigan's body fell to the ground

Ghidorah was all alone now. Mechagodzilla had hundreds of puncture holes everywhere. Not to mention that his body was cut into two. Ghidorah decided to retreat from this madness. He flew to the skies to escape. Slenderman watch the coward flew away towards the vast of space. He won't get away that easily. The demon teleports right in front of Ghidorah. The space dragon's blood boiled with fear by just by the sight of him. Slenderman starred at each head, this somehow calms down the king of terror. Relaxing any feel of tension. While being dazed by Slenderman's trance, tentacles wrapped around Ghidorah slowly. Slenderman commanded his powers to send the space dragon to purgatory. Ghidorah was then sent into a vortex to be imprisoned by Slenderman's zoo exhibit for terror. The monsters of Slenderman's world would be astonished by this prize.

The mighty dragon will be tortured by the realm for eternity.

Just when the fight was thought to be over: it was just the beginning. Slenderman teleports back down only to find himself surrounded by Earth monsters. Slenderman snickered quietly at the fools.

"So glad for you to arrive, Godzilla. I see you've brought friends."

Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar were also informed of Slenderman's arrival. Earth monsters are not as strong as space monsters but they are very relentless. Godzilla roared right at the master of terror himself. The Showa timeline is fortunate to have super hero such as Godzilla. Slenderman starred down at the king of monsters with such emptiness. He didn't care about Mothra or Rodan or any of them but if they get in the way, they will suffer.

People had made such fun of Slenderman's existence; some people phrase him for being such a cryptic nightmare. Even video games were made based on the legend of this sublime foe. All and all Slenderman couldn't stand the mockery by humans anymore. Once he is done with all three Godzillas from the different timelines, his name will be known.

"Once I'm done killing you, you will be replaced!"

Anguirus charged forward, Slenderman put his hands on the monster's jaws, just wanting to break it in half. Rodan and Mothra bashed him away from Anguirus. King Caesar jumped forward with a flying kick that caused Slenderman to fall back even more. Jet Jaguar came in with a karate chop at Slenderman's back. Once bombarded by such a combo, Godzilla fired his atomic breath straight at Slenderman from head to toe.

Godzilla made a proud smirk as the haze of ash burst out of Slenderman's white cold face.

Slenderman underestimated them. They fight with teamwork unlike the space monsters that just fight to get a kick out of it. While on his knees the tendrils retreated back into his body. His body steamed from the atomic blast. But before he can get himself back up, he saw Godzilla charging right at him with raging eyes. Godzilla smacked him with his tail; Mothra came in, smacking her wings to the unholy creature causing him to get back on his knees. Rodan join in by grabbing Slenderman's shoulders and dragging him across the theme park then throws him into the remains of the Godzilla tower. Just when Godzilla was about to fire right at him, Slenderman fazed through the ruined tower and into the ground. Godzilla and the others searched for him everywhere. Had he given up?

Suddenly tendrils pop out and grab hold of every single monster. King Caesar was grabbed by the ankle and was hung upside down. Rodan tried to fly away from them but was taken by surprise. Mothra kept flapping frantically while being lifted. Anguirus was tangled up, not even his spikes helped him. Jet Jaguar punches the tendrils, trying to break free. Godzilla had no special treatment. With his jaws shut for him not to blast his atomic breath.

Slenderman spin them around and around. He will be sending them to purgatory pretty soon at this rate. Jet Jaguar even tried to change size but the tendrils blocked his ability. Slenderman started to bash them to the ground countlessly. It was like a twisted theme park ride for even the strongest of monsters. Slenderman then began to bash monsters together: he would throw Anguirus at Mothra or even Rodan towards Godzilla.

Slenderman enjoyed this until he felt an evil presence around. It was unnoticeable but Slenderman can sense a creature possibly as wicked as he is. A buzzing pain ringed inside of Slenderman's head. Tendrils let go of Godzilla and his comrades as the pain proceeded to grow. Slenderman can feel as though something terribly twisted was laughing at him. Mocking him, mocking his ways of torture: as if this creature in his head can do better. Whatever it was, it took him to another realm. And then he saw who was casting this spell of nightmarish energy, Gabara. Gabara greeted him with a taunting roar. Slenderman knew that this Kaiju doesn't exist; he's just a fragment in this universe.

But how can Gabara be attacking Slenderman? Unless he was here all along. Gabara was here this whole time studying Slenderman's tactics and fight behavior. Slenderman tried to command his powers to silence this trolling entity but no luck, Gabara has a tight grip on him. It will take Slenderman some time to rid of the demon inside of him.

Waking up back to the battle, Slenderman was caught off guard by Godzilla and Rodan.

Slenderman starts firing at the heroic Kaiju with dark barricades. Which was odd because he can only do that if he absorbs projectiles: He must have had more juice from Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla. Godzilla roars in pain while Rodan flew aside, dodging beams. With super speed, Rodan strikes Slenderman with wind cunning force. Godzilla slowly approaches back into the battle. Godzilla tries to punch Slenderman, but Slenderman grabs his hand and twists it then kicks him away. Godzilla screams then releases an Atomic breath, backing Slenderman off. Quickly, Godzilla swung his tail, Slenderman dodges, Rodan crashes into Slenderman on the back of his head.

Godzilla rams into him, punching him relentlessly. Slenderman grabs Godzilla by the neck and throws him at Rodan with very little effort. Rodan fly's upwards from quick recovery, Slenderman was ready to aim with tendrils but before he can attack, Godzilla charges at him with full force pushing Slenderman aside. Slenderman quickly regains balance then rapidly punches Godzilla with light speed, blood spilled within every fast punch. Even the blood drawn from the king was a reward to Slenderman. Rodan flew pass Slenderman with strong waves of wind. Surprised, the demon looks at Rodan with rage then fires dark barricades causing Rodan to crash down. Godzilla fires at Slenderman but Slenderman throws the atomic ray aside by backhanding it. Godzilla start firing rapidity at Slenderman but he kept on blocking the projectile with light speed.

Jet Jaguar blindsides Slenderman with repeated punches while flying. It was useless to block, every punch gave Slenderman a rude awakening. They were so strong; the tendrils will violently quiver by the metallic fist. Jet Jaguar then turned into human-size and jumped on Slenderman's suit to make his way to Slenderman's head. The brave hero kept punching Slenderman's face.

Rodan and Anguirus run forward to face the nightmare. Rodan rams at Slenderman once again while Anguirus bites hold of a tentacle. Godzilla rushes to the scene fires an atomic breath; again Slenderman avoids Godzilla by leaping upward. Godzilla chases after him just waiting for him to land. Once he did, Rodan swings his wings at the demon. Mothra began get into it by attacking Slenderman's head while the tiny Jet jaguar is still kicking and punching. The insect's legs scratch the faceless being. Rodan fly's upward, clawing him with his talons and even slicing his suit. Every single thread of his suit turn into a hazily mist of wicked energy.

So that would mean Slenderman is in fact a paranormal entity, he doesn't bleed like any other creature. Slenderman knew exactly why he is weakened. It is because of Gabara's demonic grip on his body, mind and powers. But what's an evil being like Gabara trying to accomplish by helping Godzilla? Or maybe he wasn't.

Rodan's relentless clawing started to awaken the Slender Demon's true force. He can feel Godzilla about blaze another ray of atomic energy behind him. Slenderman quickly turns around and allows Godzilla to fire right at him face first. Not only did it hit him but also blasted Jet Jaguar off of his face. Now it was time to deal with Mothra. A tendril rise up and stabbed the wings of Mothra then throws her to a nearby hill. Rodan was smart enough to fly away from him, avoiding any deadly consequences.

Looking back behind him, Slenderman saw all of the Monsters charging towards him.

He leaped from them as high as he could, until felt something heavy holding on to his tentacle. Out of all of the monsters, Slenderman completely forgot about Anguirus. The Animal bites down harder and harder just to gain his attention. Slenderman might make good use for him somehow. As the marching monsters came closer, Slenderman wrapped his tendrils on Anguirus and uses him as a body shield. He strangles the poor creature as a warning to all of the monsters to back off.

No, a warning is too easy. It was time for him to display some fatality.

A loud cracking pop silence the monsters. Slenderman snapped Anguirus's neck and then drops his body to the cold soil. Tentacles slithered into Slenderman's back; they shall be rewarded greatly for vanquishing Godzilla's most closet companion. A ghostly groaning was heard behind Slenderman, Gabara was threating him for what he did. Slenderman just made an invisible smile, ignoring the demented Kaiju.

Slenderman remained motionless waiting for the monsters to take action. Rodan and Mothra flew with rage to avenge their fallen friend. Mothra started construct blasts of winds. Rodan used his supersonic speed to turn the winds into a tornado. The harsh waves were actually affective towards Slenderman. Rodan was gaining speed, causing the tornado to increase size. Slenderman was lifted by the pulling strength of the tornado. It was then he heard Godzilla roared but the roar sounded like the first Godzilla. It truly frightened Slenderman. Godzilla fired a spiral beam that pulsed with red energy. It manages to blast a hole in Slenderman's chest.

The anger of losing Anguirus granted him his new power.

Slenderman began to transform into a box formation. Slendy in the box. Rodan and Mothra were taken by surprise. The box was different form the last time he performed this insidious attack. Each corner had faces of monsters that the Showa Godzilla will never face. The first corner had Destroyah. The second had Monster X, the third had Kiryu. The fourth had Orga. The handle of the box started to turn faster than the last box. The jingle this time was more soothing and joyful. All of the monsters gathered together waiting for what's bound to happen.

The box opens releasing a fearsome mixture of oxygen destroyer, Masor beam, Orga's beam cannon and gravity blots.

Every single monster ran from the deadly combination of powers by monsters they'll never encounter. The only monster who stayed put was King Caesar. The beam attack hurled towards him, King Caesar let the attack hit his reflective eyes. It scorch his head a little but he manage to fire the ray right back at Slenderman. Slenderman struggled to return into his normal form but it was too late, his own attack blasted the box, engulfing it into flames. King Caesar watched pieces of the Slendy box rain down.

In the sea fire, Slenderman was making his way back into the fight. King Caesar watched in total disbelief as Slenderman made his way through.

Slenderman ran to King Caesar with a cruel punch in the stomach. Mothra tried to intervene; Slenderman jumped up grab both of her wings and ripped them off. Mothra made one painful chirp before dying; her bright blue eyes fade into the deep depths of death itself. King Caesar jumped on Slenderman's back while pounding him non-stop. Rodan angrily flew right in front of him and pecked his face like a craze bird.

Tendrils pinned themselves onto King Caesar body. His roaring pain satisfied Slenderman greatly, King Caesar had no choice but to let go. Slenderman started to whip Rodan like a slave then teleported in front of him and kicked him up to the air. One of Slenderman's tendrils reached up high enough to grab Rodan's ankles and drags him back to the ground. Once he was in the ground, Slenderman grabbed his neck and kept on punching him while tendrils impaled his wings. King Caesar ran and jump kicked Slenderman's back. Slenderman ignored him then he commanded his tendrils to impale Rodan completely. Rodan twitched not from dying but from rage of wanting to finish the battle, sadly it was time for him to go. King Caesar gridded his teeth and his fist with anger, he attempt to face Slenderman once more until Jet Jaguar picked him up and flew to safety.

King Caesar clawed Jet Jaguar metallic skin, wanting the robot to turn around so he can rip Slenderman's head for what he did to Rodan and Mothra. Jet Jaguar didn't want to see no more deaths. Godzilla can handle this on his own. Now it was his turn to give Slenderman a rude awakening. King Caesar kept pounding on Jet Jaguar begging him to go back to the battle.

Slenderman waved at them with a silent "Bye-bye." Godzilla was on his way to avenge his friends.

Slenderman notice Godzilla has changed after killing off Mothra and Rodan. His face was more fearsome and more Heisei like. Fury was written all over this newly developed Showa Godzilla. Godzilla roared with haunting bone chilling cry. He ran and swiped his claw onto the face of Slenderman's. Then body strikes him with all his might. Slenderman pinned tendrils on Godzilla's body, hoping that will slow him down. But it only motivated him to bite Slenderman's shoulder while blasting it with small Atomic breaths. Slenderman howled as his dark energy was slipping away.

Godzilla manage to bite so hard then blast his Atomic breath to the point where Slenderman's arm fell off. It was an impossible feat but somehow Godzilla manage to make it possible. Slenderman whaled out in a horrified gurgle. Tendrils swayed slowly backwards as the pain grew. Suddenly the served arm began to crawl and breathed with life. It crawled onto Godzilla's body like an insect; it made its way to the mouth and jumped into the hatch of the jaws. Slenderman pinned more and more tendrils as the arm made its way down to Godzilla's system. Swimming inside of his intestines. Godzilla pulled the tendrils off of him; he continued the fight despite the infecting worm inside.

Godzilla punched Slenderman but once he did something stabbed him from the inside. He didn't let it bother him much. Godzilla punched again and again, but still felt the stabbing pain. Every time he hits Slenderman he will feel twice the pain. Slenderman smacked him across the face, grabs his head and bashes it on his knee. Slenderman then revealed his sharp teeth and took a bloody nibble onto Godzilla's neck. Godzilla roared madly as dark liquid began to stiffen his neck. Godzilla manage to fire an Atomic breath onto Slenderman but the sadist ignored it and continued the process.

Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar looked back and got a good look at what was happening. Half of Godzilla's body was converting into stone. Jet Jaguar looked at King Caesar, knowing that he truly wants to fight till the finish. Jet Jaguar nodded his head slowly, no matter what the cost, they both must fight. They turned around wanting nothing more but to do away with the evil.

Slenderman can feel Godzilla slowly becoming a statue of cold stone. Half of his body was converted. Just a few more moments until it's done. Suddenly Jet Jaguar elbowed him away from Godzilla. King Caesar jumped on his shoulders, wrapped his legs around Slenderman's head and began clawing his face. Jet Jaguar kicked Slenderman's chest, then repeatedly punched him before doing a spinning kick. King Caesar roared to warn Jet Jaguar to move aside. Jet Jaguar did as he was told. King Caesar flipped Slenderman's body then tossed him to a bunch theme park rides. When he did so he could sworn he saw Rodan flying while carrying a rock on his talons. Rodan's spirit must be telling him something and he soon found out what it was.

King Caesar roared at Jet Jaguar again. He commanded him to carry large rocks while flying and dropped them on Slenderman. Jet Jaguar was little hesitant at first but then gave King Caesar a friendly thumbs up. King Caesar ran towards the pillars of smoke where Slenderman lingers within. Just in time, Jet Jaguar began to drop rocks onto Slenderman. King Caesar ran into the smoke with a brave heart of lion. All was heard was violent battle cries of both of them. Silhouettes of King Caesar beating Slenderman made Jet Jaguar teary from the inside. He was proud of him, dearly.

Jet Jaguar landed down and flashed his lights on his eyes to keep up with the battle so far. Suddenly, Jet Jaguar saw what looked like Mothra pulling one of the tendrils. The image of her faded just quickly as Jet Jaguar acknowledges her. Jet Jaguar knew what she was telling him. He ran to the scene of smoke. He manages to get one of the tendrils and ran out of the smoke. With all his might, Jet Jaguar started to pull Slenderman out of the haze.

King Caesar watched Jet's act of bravery. He feels as though the robot has grown to become a true warrior for peace. Jet started to swing Slenderman into the air, causing the monstrosity to bash into buildings and hills. Jet kept this going for as long as he could, till finally he let out of the hideous beast causing Slenderman to be thrown into a pit of a hill. That will buy them sometime.

Both King Caesar and Jet Jaguar turned around to look at Godzilla. And there was Anguirus right by Godzilla, happily. The loyal animal vanished very quickly. Was there peace now? Is it all over? Both heroes looked at each other and wondered about the same question. Usually Monsters would retreat after being out numbered like that. Tendrils rise out of the ground, hills, and buildings. Slenderman emerge from the smoke even taller than before, towering all of the monsters. Each Tendril had large Skeleton like faces that demonically laughed at the Earth monsters. Screaming souls were heard within Slenderman.

King Caesar looked at the ground in hopelessness. Jet Jaguar got on his knees in disbelief. All of the skeleton faces of each Tendril started to take aim and fire at Godzilla. King Caesar ran to save his friend; he captures the projectiles and fired them back at the hideous faces. They kept firing despite the touching scene of friendship. Jet Jaguar was being bombarded by hundreds of beams at a time. King Caesar didn't want to leave Godzilla unprotected but he also didn't want to lose Jet Jaguar. This was a hard choice. King Caesar sprinted as quickly as he could. Puts Jet Jaguar's arm on his shoulder and ran like mad.

Once they made it back to Godzilla, King Caesar commanded Jet to get behind him and stay put. Countless projectiles were being reflected but some of them manage to harm King Caesar. Jet didn't want it to end this way. He knew what he had to do.

Jet Jaguar ran out towards Slenderman. He began to grow just as tall as him; his body was big enough to protect both Godzilla and King Caesar. But King Caesar didn't want to be protected, he wanted to join Jet. He stood right beside his iron friend. Reflecting the beams right back at Slenderman. Slenderman grew stronger; the sky was covered by his darkness. Jet Jaguar was taking too many deadly hits, his body was becoming rusty. Some of beams manage to create holes all over his giant body. King Caesar was finally loosing focus as the projectiles danced all over his body. Within a few blasts, King Caesar was nothing more than dust. Jet Jaguar felt King Caesar's spirit soared away, he was a brave Kaiju. He inspired Jet to fight at his best. The giant Slenderman stomp right in front of him, creeping towards Jet Jaguar with razor-sharp fangs and began to devour him. Scraps of metal and gears went flying everywhere.

Godzilla felt miserably helpless. Frozen by Slenderman's cruse, there was no way for him to go on.

"Now to deal with you."

Slenderman said in ghostly tone. Slenderman release the stone areas of Godzilla's body. Not to free him but to give him his demise.

He fired five parasite figures into Godzilla's body. From chest, arms and legs that Drain him slowly. Tendrils moved in slowly then impaled him. Static was starting to be heard as Godzilla dripped blood. Slenderman approaches Godzilla and whispers:

"…I won…"

Godzilla collapses down, dying slowly as the parasites feast upon his existence. A dark portal opens behind Slenderman, it was time for him to go back to his own world and get ready to attack the Heisei Godzilla. He knows that Godzilla will be stronger than his Showa counterpart. Slenderman goes into the portal to leave Godzilla for dead and let the parasites do the work.

The Heisei Godzilla will be in for surprise by something awful…

GODZILLA Vs. Slenderman Act 2: Heisei

Slenderman arrives in an unknown island. He attempts to read his surrounding only to find nothing concrete. There was something new about this island. Slenderman studied the Heisei dimension for so long, yet this area is absolutely new. The island was bleak, imperfect and crippled. It had a strong sent to it. Like a smell of fire from a battle, but there are no warriors around. Slenderman couldn't help but notice the beach. The sand had a grey shade to it; just touching the soil gave Slenderman particular images even he couldn't figure out. Every step the tall demon made was slowly turning the beach into a waste land. Slenderman pondered to himself, questioning.

"Could I be in the wrong dimension?" He whispered quietly. Turning around, he stared at the jungle behind him. That strong evil force Slenderman encountered when fighting the Showa monsters was coming back.

"You're in the right destination, Slenderman." Gabara said behind the tall being. Slenderman couldn't see Gabara this time but he can feel him opening up a smile.

"You spoke?" Tendrils ripped out of Slenderman's suit, ready to defend himself.

"Your constant travel between your world and the next has transformed me so. My intelligence has been raised to the point I can speak rather than grunt like a mere animal. " Gabara placed his claws on Slenderman's shoulder, thanking him.

Slenderman knew traveling from world to world can change or even modify creatures. Traveling to next world of the next Godzilla will be extremely risky. There was no telling how strong Gabara can become just by going into the Millennium. On the other hand, he can use Gabara's high intelligence for as an advantage.

"Hmm, for a Showa Kaiju you sure know so much about the Heisei world. " Slenderman was only just playing dumb to gain knowledge of what has become of the Heisei era.

"I was never a Showa monster, you faceless fool. I lived in an alternate realm where Godzilla doesn't exist. He only exists in a dreamy version of Monster Island. Such a world granted me defeat over and over again. On a whim, I decided to project myself out of that hellhole to go into the real Showa world. Sadly, I was only to be in a spirit form. But when you came around, you were my ticket out of there! " Gabara's background story only sharpened Slenderman.

"So you needed me? You needed to travel to a more sophisticated universe to gain more power. Well then if you know so much then

why exactly am I here in this island?" Slenderman said almost with a charming voice.

"I to have studied these worlds you obsess about. You're in the year: 1996. Say good-bye to the 70's and say hello to the 90's. Look, let me make this as easy as I can for your human size brain to understand. This Godzilla has already died in this world. The only reason why you're here is because this Godzilla has given his power to his son, Minya—I mean Junior. " He explained.

Though the way he mentioned "Minya" gave Slenderman the impression that Gabara holds a grudge on the son of Godzilla. Does that mean now in the Heisei era, Gabara wants to fight Junior just to do away with that grudge?

"Ah, yes I see it. I see Godzilla with large percentage of radioactivity. I also see the one named: Destroyah as well as Junior. I'm starting to recall of what happened in this universe. " Slenderman didn't see Junior's death but he did saw his resurrection. It fascinated him; Junior is now walking on his father's footsteps.

"You better be prepared. He's coming. I will help you on this fight as much as I can." Though his motives where unknown. Gabara does truly want to aid Slenderman on this battle.

"I don't need your help, you hideous swine. Why should I help you after you threaten me back at rotten theme park?" Slenderman hissed, questioning Gabara one more time.

"I don't like you but I also don't like Godzilla. Yes, you have the right to question who's side in my on. And for the record, I wasn't threatening you. I was-" A thundering roar cut Gabara's sentence. It was Godzilla, fully grown with powers that can even surpass his father's. Coming back to his adopted home: with a large whale on his jaws. Slenderman watched this fully grown Godzilla approach to the beach with rumbling footsteps.

"Remember to save some for me!" Said Gabara as his voice faded away.

Slenderman wouldn't dare to give him the opportunity.

Godzilla took one step on the island, glared at Slenderman as he drops the whale from his maw. He raises his head as he cried out a roar. Slenderman was just waiting for him to strike first.

"Just remember that you're no longer in the Showa era, Slendy." Gabara whispered to him.

Godzilla fired his amazingly energized atomic breath; Slenderman shifts his body like paper and moved aside from harm's way. Then he teleports in front of the new Godzilla with tendrils as sharp as knives. The son of the king swung his fist but Slenderman captures the mighty punch by his palm, gives Godzilla's arm a good twist. Hearing the shouts of pain, Slenderman felt powerful. Dorsal fins began to glow with extreme energy, a shot was fired desperately. Slenderman fazed through the soil of the beach, avoiding the beam.

Slenderman emerged from the sands, behind the fully grown Junior. Godzilla's body flashed greatly and exploded with a nuclear pulse which blasted Slenderman. The blue flames were quickly removed from Slenderman's dark energy. Overall it took Slenderman by surprise. Godzilla knew the demon was behind him so he swung his tail. Slenderman wrapped tendrils on the tail and threw him across the nearby rocks.

Slenderman ran towards the rocks, not going to wait for Godzilla to get back up. Slenderman kicked him in the ribcage; he can hear the bones snap within, very pleasing to his ears. Godzilla struggled to get back up as Slenderman continued to kick him. As he kept this up, Slenderman felt a weird sensation on his left arm. His skinny arm turned into a blue large muscular arm with bumps and sharp claws. He knew who was behind this.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Slenderman said with rage.

"Possessing you. I'm sorry but the whole kicking tactic you were going with was getting boring." Gabara laughed as he finally became a physical being.

"Possess me?! You foolish demon, I am beyond your control." Slenderman insulted the blue troll.

"Demons are very territorial creatures. You should know that. " Gabara was still trying to possess him.

While they were arguing, Godzilla blasted Slenderman with a pointblank shoot. Smoke covered the skinny master. As the smoked cleared, Slenderman had no choice but to allow Gabara to grant him some help.

"What did you had in mind?" Slenderman stop resisting Gabara's assistance.

The smoke was finally cleared and that's when Godzilla roared with fear. Slenderman shape-shifted into Destroyah. A shadow version of the creature. Godzilla fired at the imposter with a bright blue beam, as the beam hit the shadow Destroyah tendrils will try to protect their shape shifting master. Slenderman laughed along with Destroyah's chuckle.

"Let me see… how did you died again? Ah, yes you fell to your death." Slender Destroyah flew right at Godzilla and grabs hold of him. Trying reenact how did Junior's tragedy went. Godzilla clawed and kicked as much as he can to escape but it was no use.

Just looking at Slender Destroyah was like looking at the devil. The last Godzilla ever wanted to see again. Wings flapped, they took off to the air. Slender Destroyah reenact even the exact roars Destroyah made.

Godzilla couldn't risk firing at him which might cause sudden death. He just wanted to close his eye until it was over. Slender Destroyah hovered above spiked up rocks that were perfect for the finishing act. Slender Destroyah let go of Godzilla for him to fall into his death once more. Slender Destroyah's eyes widen with excitement of how easy it was to defeat the new Heisei Godzilla.

The excitement faded into rage once he saw Mothra catching Godzilla from mid-air. Slender Destroyah fired mimic version of the Oxygen Destroyer onto Mothra. Mothra chirped loudly, began to lose balance. Both Mothra and Godzilla crash landed on impact. It took a lot of strength to just carry the prince of the monsters, Mothra will have to rest.

Thankfully Mothra brought a friend with her. Slender Destroyah turned around and saw particles of light fall out of the sky. Seeding into the beach, summoning a monstrous adversary. Biollante emerge out of the sands with a whaling cry of battle lore. Slender Destroyah turned back into his original form to come up with a new approach.

Mothra flew towards Slenderman with courage. Antenna beams were fired away, Slenderman dodge the holy beams with silk movements. The ground started to shake as Biollante charge forward to conquer this unknown foe. But something was wrong; Biollante's tendrils with teeth were hesitant to go any further. Fear struck them, causing them to become cowards. She will have to force them to face the faceless creature.

Mothra struck him with lighting. Slenderman knew the Heisei Mothra more to offer than her Showa counterpart. It excited him but at the same time it frustrated him. Biollante lashed in with tendrils, Slenderman releases his own. Both of these tactics collided. Biollante's tendrils bite down onto the dark tentacles. While Slenderman's impaled through them. Mothra finally hits Slenderman with her antenna beams from behind which cause Slenderman to forget about Biollante, she was nothing interesting to deal with at the moment.

Biollante wasn't too happy to see him turn his back away from her. She charged up from behind him with jaws ready to rip him into two. Slenderman sighed, pitying her for even trying. He stops Biollante with just one hand. Her snot was shut closed, she couldn't open them. Slenderman turned around to look at her with annoyance. Mothra tried to help her ally but Slenderman turns to her, revealing his true eyes. The eyes that caused Megalon from the previous battle to go into a world of darkness. Slenderman was shocked to see that Mothra was immune to such a trick.

Mothra zapped him with bolts from her wings. Slenderman starts to absorb the bolts of lightning. The muzzled Biollante impaled Slenderman. These two were really starting to annoy him. A black hole was summoned, Slenderman then release dark barricades blasting both female Kaiju. While Biollante was being bombarded, Slenderman release Biollante's snot just so he can punch her with all his strength. Slenderman's amazing strength caused Biollante to be uplifted into the air.

Mothra was spinning out of control as she got blasted over and over again. Slenderman jumped high enough to reach her and slammed her into the ground with one simple swipe of his hand. Slenderman then commanded all of the rest of dark barricades to only aim at Mothra. Taking care of her first, she is a huge threat to his plans. Any creature that is immune to his nightmares is bound to be.

Suddenly Godzilla blasted him face first. Running forward, he head-butts Slenderman then swings his tail right at him. Afterwards, he punches Slenderman with quick jabs. Despite the dark barricades, Godzilla continued to fight. Slenderman avoids him by teleporting away. Godzilla had a keen sense of where he teleporting at. Godzilla fired above where Slenderman planned to attack. Tendrils wiggled uselessly as he fell to the ground.

Godzilla greeted his teeth in anger. He began to pulsate with power and fired a spiral ray that ignited Slenderman.

Biollante looked at the fire that swallowed the slender foe. Mothra flew beside Godzilla junior watching the dancing flames. They were foolish to assume that it was over.

Slenderman rise out of the inferno without any sign of damage. Slenderman started to mold the flames around his body. Mending it into him for something sinister. Whatever he plans on doing was going to have a slight delay as they all teamed up. Mothra shoots her antenna rays onto him while Biollante sprayed radioactive acid. Slenderman began to turn into Slendy in the box. This time the box had images different types of Ghidorah. Mecha-King Ghidorah, Desghidorah, Orochi and Keizer Ghidorah. Without any hesitation the box opens with gravity bolts and fireballs. Mothra, Godzilla and Biollante were being blasted with very little defense. Mothra starts to try to reflect the projectiles with her scales. Biollante could take the hits while shielding her relative with tendrils.

The fireballs and bolts were blasted back onto the demonic box. Slenderman returned back to normal while blasting dark barricades that sliced all of Biollante's tendrils and blasted Mothra. Teleporting in a blink of an eye, he appears behind the trio of monsters, firing at them once more. Biollante had enough of his overdone tricks. She lashed out with trembling speeds. Mothra backed her up as much as she can with antenna rays. Godzilla joined in with an atomic breath. Slenderman continued firing the behemoth as she charged in. Her gapping crocodile like jaws took a large bite onto his waist. She starts shaking him violently like a vicious predator.

Slenderman quickly used his might to escape her fearsome jaws.

Mothra flew above them and started to use her reflective scales. Biollante spray her radiated sap onto the golden scales turning them into shard like projectiles. Godzilla fired as well combining with Biollante's acid spray. Mothra shoot her antenna beams just to increase the odds of winning the battle. Slenderman felt their hopes rising, their chances of winning as well. The combination attack zapped Slenderman everywhere. The burning acid of Biollante started tare the darkness. The holy beams of Mothra were punishing him. The atomic breath of the prince of monsters was tremendous.

"Please… let me have my chance to show you what I can really do." Gabara begged.

Slenderman's arm becomes Gabara's tool of destruction. The demon's claws started to impulse with static. Slenderman tries to fuse his powers with Gabara's. They started to create a static ball of power beyond their true comprehension. Slenderman and Gabara release the orb right at Mothra, Biollante and Godzilla. An explosion of bluish energy shockwaves all of them. Within the explosion, Biollante was being ignited but her regeneration was keeping her alive. Mothra was taking all of the hits very badly, here pollen couldn't protect her. Godzilla was actually standing his ground with little effort.

The aftermath was even worse. Biollante had too many scars, her skin was crispy, green blood fumbled out of her core and mouth. Mothra lay on the ground with wings covered in ash. Godzilla was the only one standing without a scratch.

Slenderman was nowhere to be seen.

Godzilla bowed his head towards his comrades. He wishes for them to recover soon. Death was just right behind them ready for them accept their incoming fate. Godzilla sense Slenderman somewhere in the jungle. Traveling through the rough terrain, just by looking at the tropical trees, Godzilla had to double look because the trees had a similar appearance to Slenderman himself.

It was then Godzilla saw the entity in the middle of a treeless field. Only this time, Slenderman took the form Godzilla's father Burning Godzilla. Godzilla roared right at the imposter. Thunder crackled as the rain started to pour as these two were about engage in battle.

Godzilla charge forward to battle Burning Godzilla. They collided with brute strength. Both of their dorsal fins flashed and fired at the same time. Burning Godzilla's spiral ray was more effective than Godzilla's normal atomic breath. Burning Godzilla bend downward and heaved with all of his might to push Godzilla. Godzilla fired right at the imposter's face, damaging the mask Slenderman created. Burning Godzilla blasted with high temperature beam that burned Godzilla's flesh.

Massive heat waves began to bombard Godzilla with burning blazes. Burning Godzilla fired right at him non-stop. Each blast gave Godzilla a memory, a memory of his father. It was then Godzilla's eyes glowed red. Just when the Burning Godzilla was about to fire, Godzilla created a nuclear pulse that back fired Burning Godzilla.

Glowing with powers of his true father, Godzilla roared victoriously. Slenderman's impersonation was about to be over. Godzilla blasts half of Burning Godzilla's face, revealing Gabara's uncanny face hidden within. As the beam travelled further to scorch the next half of the face, revealing Slenderman. To Godzilla's surprise Slenderman and Gabara were officially fused together. Godzilla couldn't but step back, the power enveloping by the two demons was unbelievably chilling.

They laugh at the young Godzilla for being so powerless. Gabara's side of the fusion throws an orb that caused Godzilla to be blasted for miles away. The bluish orb composed enough discharging energy that actually bended reality slightly, giving Godzilla a little swirl while being blasted.

Just when they were about to do more damage, Biollante came back and she was fully regenerated. Slenderman & Gabara laughed at her attempts to be high and mighty. Slenderman stomps on the soil causing the ground to split. Thanks to Gabara's power, Slenderman has impeccable strength. Biollante falls into the gaping hole with a gurgling cry. Biollante's cries echoed as she fell deeper into the pit.

Mothra was also very well alive while shining like a star; her powers blasted the demons uncontrollably. Each wave of her attacks tasted sweet and light-full, there wasn't anything threating about her powers. Slenderman took more over in the fusion this time, unleashing a smile with jagged sharp fangs. Gabara's hand pulsated once more with electrical discharge wanting to set the pretty moth on fire.

Mothra fired her antenna rays for one final strike. Slenderman opened his jaws and tasted the rays of light. With Mothra's beams being absorbed into his system, Gabara can now combine both his powers and Mothra's. Gabara's whole arm turned into whipping bolt of energy. It lashed out at the beautiful Goddess with an impact so stunning half of her left wing was blown off, crippling her. She fell to the same very pit where Biollante lays.

They were nothing but puny insects to the demons.

Slenderman and Gabara marched slowly forward to finish what needs to be done. They shared one face, one mind, one body and one cold heart. Half of their fused face had long untamed hair. The suit of the tall Slenderman had become a black cloak.

Suddenly, Godzilla came back with a lumbering kick. Godzilla's claws amped up with a blue light just like his dorsal fins. He then slashed his claws of atomic power onto their cloak only to hit nothing. Desperately, he then spammed his beam. Slenderman & Gabara teleported behind him: Gabara borrowed Slenderman's shape-shifting powers in order to make an orb. The orb spun perfectly with dark violet flames. Gabara throws the burning orb onto Godzilla. The closer it got to him, the more the orb started to form into the shape of Destroyah.

Frighten and defensive to see such a trick, Godzilla tried to pulverize it. His Atomic beam only fazed through the Destroyah projectile. The impact of the attack was so massive, the explosion to the form of large devilish wings. The damaging orb craved Godzilla's chest, revealing some ribs.

Biollante sprouted out right in front of the two fiends. Her eyes narrowed with disgust, she will no longer tolerate their sadistic ways. Gabara's claw increased three times the normal size and attempted to slice Biollante's core. The attack backfired with shinning wave of a spiritual bang that manages to cause Slenderman and Gabara to scream. A blood like fluid was coughed out of their mouth, whatever they hit was something holy.

Barley flying with just one wing, Mothra interfered once more. Creating a large cross that paralyzes them both. Biollante tries generating enough spiritual power to increase their chances of beating them. It is then a bright blood red beam shot at Slenderman and Gabara, igniting the cross with holy inferno discharges. Thanks to the cross's barrier: Both monsters are trapped while being blazed with celestial torture.

Each blast causes them to shape shift uncontrollable. From Destroyah to Burning Godzilla. Even other monsters like: Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar and even the Showa Godzilla. The blazes were starting to separate the two beings from the fusion. But the resistance was far too superior.

It is then the onslaught cased. They were still standing with very little damage. The monsters were exhausted from their combination attack. Biollante was withering like a plant in a hot summer day. Mothra was flitting away weakly. Godzilla on the other hand was energizing with anger and will power to defeat this insidious foe.

Tilting their head slowly, Slenderman & Gabara stared at the blue night sky. They gaze at the clouds pacing away. Stars shine with delicate sparks. The moon lightens the night like a wide smile of comfort. Godzilla, Mothra and Biollante couldn't grasp what they were doing.

Suddenly, they levitate to the sky. Passing from cloud to cloud, they flew high enough to be unseen to their enemies.

Slenderman and Gabara join hands, generating both of their individual powers. Gabara's thunderous manipulation with Slenderman's nightmarish craft started to create an new abomination. The orb screamed with birth, it brighten the skies even by its incomplete size. Both abominations composed more energy, feeding the orb with the desired power to wipe out their enemies. It was as simple as giving firewood to a chimney. The more power that was being generated, the bigger the orb was becoming. Alas the orb became the size of small meteoroid.

They toss the gigantic orb. Just the sight of it could blind the monsters. It had blue flames, within the orb looked like a mini-universe. It looked like a blue sun approaching the Earth.

Godzilla fired his atomic breath to deflect the beam. Slenderman & Gabara telekinetically ripped every single dorsal fin Godzilla had. Blood gurgling cries made Slenderman & Gabara chuckle at the graphic display. Mothra tried to use her pollen for protection. But the pollen simply sizzled away, leaving Mothra helpless, devouring the Goddess by the blue fire. Biollante tried to escape, but her bulky body was caught by the devastating blazes, melting her like wax. Biollante became nothing but a boiling puddle of flesh. Steam came out of Godzilla's eyes, mouth, nails and nostrils. The revealing flesh and bone on his chest was being cooked quickly. Godzilla made one last roar before being swallowed by the hellish orb. Body becomes nothing but bone. The skeleton of the young Godzilla was a trophy to Slenderman's collection.

He takes the skull of the prince of the monsters as a token of accomplishment.

Two Godzillas down, one more to go. Slenderman was actually indecisive at first but now he welcomes Gabara as a partner.

A new partnership was born. The Millennium Godzilla will outnumbered by the odds.

GODZILLA VS. SLENDERMAN ACT 3: Millennium

The last Godzilla proved himself a worthy adversary. This next one is known for having a thicker skin. This time Slenderman won't underestimate an opponent under no circumstances. He knows just because of the fusion doesn't mean he has to let his guard down.

Gabara, however, is very cocky to taste the sweet nectar of victory once again. Slenderman fears the power has gone to Gabara's head. This is why the partnership is temporally to Slenderman. Even if they manage to kill the next Godzilla: that would mean Slenderman will have to share those three worlds with Gabara. Such large worlds will have no room for two mighty creatures. Humans shall not serve two masters.

Gabara was in extending very far into contentment. The enjoyment just annoyed Slenderman to the peak of his anger.

"You, my friend are a grand partner!" Gabara said with annoyance, spiting his words foully like an unkempt man.

"First and for most. You are not my friend. Second, after we kill this Godzilla, I want nothing to do with you." Slenderman said proudly, making his words clear.

"Why? I thought you and I were going to rule the cosmos? We make an absolute team! Why would you throw this away?!" Gabara said angrily, the inner demon keen instinct was kicking in.

"Because you are nothing more than a bully. You don't have what it takes to be a one who rules with an iron fist. I don't want to share my new kingdoms with another. We're going to go to kill the next Godzilla and we're going to kill him quick! The quicker the battle, the faster my eyes will rid of you. Once we're done I will send you to any desired world where you can wreak havoc. If you

dare to return to my kingdoms and I will slaughter you like a pig."

A moment of silence struck them both.

"Let's just make this battle quick. No games, no gimmicks." Slenderman slashed his hands in thin-air to open a portal to the Millennium. With no time to waste, both cryptic beast head to the portal.

Now it was time to accomplish the impossible. Destroying the third Godzilla will grant Slenderman the crown for King of the Monsters. The Showa, Heisei and Millennium worlds will bow down with powerless nations. Every monster that Slenderman haven't killed yet will soon meet their match. Space Godzilla, Kiryu, King Kong, Destroyah, Monster X and many monsters might stand in his way with very little chance of victory. Tokyo will be his palace and the world will be his fortress. He may even enslave some surviving monsters; Ghidorah would make a good jester for his entertainment.

Slenderman had an invisible smile as he fantasize of what changes the world has in store. The three worlds will be his fortress, Kingdoms of pure warfare.

They arrive in the middle of Tokyo. The night was aging slowly as daybreak was making its arrival. In this case, Slenderman will make this his best performance before sunrise. Gabara was in shut down, pondering about Slenderman's rejection. He decided to fight without the fusion; they will be separated in this battle.

Spiky dorsal fins emerge out of the water, he's here. Godzilla Millennium is swimming his way to Tokyo, possibly searching for radiation. He was unaware of the two villains waiting for the chance to fight till the death. Slenderman expanded his size, towering this incarnation. Whipping tentacles were inpatient to sink themselves into flesh.

Godzilla rise from the waters only to be taken from surprise of the two monsters. He then gave them a confuse look on his face. Orga was a very bizarre looking beast but Slenderman looked like something out of a nightmare. For some off reason Godzilla feels as if he has seen Slenderman before in another life or alternate timeline. He was only half correct. Both Gabara and Slenderman can tell that this Godzilla was a thinker.

They stared at each other for a good minute. Godzilla tensed up a little as his focus was on Slenderman and Gabara just waiting for them to attack first.

"Remember, I want this quick. No games. " Slenderman reminded Gabara.

Gabara started run after him with claws of electricity. Godzilla bent down and bashed the troll with brute strength. Gabara flew back to where he was. Godzilla roared at both at them, declaring war. Slenderman teleported and reappeared in front of Godzilla appearing to look more spider-like. Slenderman uppercuts Godzilla causing him to crash into a nearby building. While being dazed by the plundering by chunks of the building, Godzilla feels his tail being grabbed. Gabara pulled Godzilla out of the smoke while zapping his tail with high voltage. Swinging him, bashing him towards building to building, it was clear that this world granted Gabara more of a physical form. Gabara swung and threw Godzilla in the air. While in the sky, Gabara summoned a crackling thunder to strike Godzilla. Before Godzilla can hit the ground after the thunder strike, Slenderman leaped at him with blade like hands and slashed Godzilla's chest.

The slicing blade like claws gave Godzilla a bloody "x" on his chest. Once on the ground, Gabara stomped the city streets creating an electric shockwave. The sparking bright blue waves of devastation covered Godzilla's body with a raw jolt. Godzilla soon went into a compulsion. Luckily it was brief. Godzilla got back up to face these unknown foes that fight so impressively. He ran at them with fury. Once he got close enough he slapped Gabara aside just to get towards Slenderman. Godzilla bite down on Slenderman's shoulder. Gabara got back and jumped on Godzilla's back, pounding him with punched. Dorsal fins heated with extreme temperatures: Gabara was being burned greatly. Godzilla let go of Slenderman just to tail whip Gabara out of the way.

Slenderman grabbed Godzilla's head to snap his neck. Godzilla ran backward just to push himself and Slenderman to a building. Unfortunately, Godzilla still in Slenderman's grasp. Gabara rushed in with punches while Slenderman kept Godzilla still. Godzilla uses enough strength the let himself loose of Slenderman's grip. He then backhands Slenderman. Gabara tried to do a surprise attack but Godzilla bop his fist at the nightmarish beast. Both of them were down for now but this battle was far from over.

Dark barricades stormed out in the skies, blasting Godzilla almost endlessly. Slenderman was in the air using his tendrils like machine guns. As smoke caved in on Godzilla, dorsal fins brighten up without Slenderman knowing. A fiery ray of radiation shot Slenderman with an explosive impact. The cruel raw power of this atomic breath was different from the other incarnations. Each tendril cringe as the heat increased.

Gabara foolishly tried to strike thunder upon Godzilla. He did so but Godzilla quickly turned around and fired at the creature.

Four tendrils sink into Godzilla's wounded chest. One of them almost pierced the heart by an inch. Godzilla cried out but also held the pain in. The pain weakens when he started run after Slenderman. Slenderman impaled more and more tendrils but they didn't seem cause pain. This worried him so. Godzilla then rammed at him, Slenderman bounced and crashed into ground. This was Godzilla's chance; he started to punch Slenderman white head over and over. Godzilla then stomps at the faceless foe. Gabara was right behind him about to zap him once more until he heard a large crashing sound. The sound was heard behind a few buildings. Gabara was awfully curious of what it might be.

As he got to the site he was amaze to see a UFO. The saucer looked pretty damaged from the outside. Lots of noise was rumbling from the inside as if something wanted to get out. Gabara kept his distance. The sliver ship was split in half to reveal an alien life form. It was another Orga. He opened his eyes to see the world he arrived in. Tired from his trip, he glanced at Gabara very slowly yet with no interest. Gabara blasted both the ship and the Orga. Gabara didn't want another challenger in the ring. This battle is just between him, Slenderman and Godzilla. This fight cannot afford any interference.

Gabara chuckled proudly at the destruction he has put upon Orga. Suddenly, he sees Orga out of the smoke with very little damage. The alien jump extremely high onto Gabara and bites him. Gabara was shocked to see Orga gaining some DNA. Gabara zapped Orga off of him. The results were astonishing. Orga had patches of orange hair and his claws had blue bumps. Gabara admired the alien's great ability. Somehow though, Orga's body rejected Gabara's cells. Once again Gabara was rejected, irony burned him so. Suddenly, Godzilla's roar was heard from the distance. Orga walked away from Gabara to feast on Godzilla's legendary cells. Or at least Gabara assumed that was his goal.

Meanwhile

Godzilla took out each tendril out of his body. Slenderman looked badly beaten but looks can be deceiving. Just to make sure Godzilla ignited the slender beast. It looked convincingly true that Slenderman was out of the picture. Godzilla's skepticism was very high. Slenderman remained motionless while being burned alive, could Godzilla have won that easily? Once he turned around Orga was right in front of him about to embrace him with large claws. Gabara stood back: he was confused on what side Orga was on. Orga pushed him away, Slenderman pop out of the smoke with razor sharp tendrils; Orga blasted him with his cannon.

Orga gave Godzilla a lazy look as if he was going regret working together. It was out of this Godzilla's style to team up with any monster especially Orga. But Godzilla gave Orga an exception. Slenderman got back to the battle as he towered out of the smoke. It didn't take long for Slenderman to know that Orga won't last long in this battle. He will make sure of it.

Godzilla and Orga switched opponents. Godzilla glared at Gabara, wanting to crush him for his annoyance. Orga marched towards Slenderman, eager to end him. Slenderman watched the hulking brute made his way. The tall master shot dark barricades which sliced the large alien's arms. It was amazing to Slenderman on how frail this Kaiju is. It wasn't surprising to see Orga on the ground without even getting close to his enemy. The quick regeneration did however catch his attention. The limps repaired themselves in a matter of seconds.

Orga fired his cannon once more. Slenderman dodge the impulsive attack by teleporting. Orga expanded his mouth ready absorb whatever abilities Slenderman holds. Slenderman uses his tendrils that pierced through Orga's upper and lower jaw. The Godzilla clone screamed as Slenderman violently played with the wounded tissue.

Suddenly, Godzilla gets blasted by Gabara's electric voltage. Turn out Godzilla stood little chance to Gabara. Slenderman was pleased to see Gabara doing his part. It was shame they have to part ways after this showdown. Godzilla jolted with Orga on accident. Just by the touch of Godzilla made Orga shiver. He couldn't help it any longer; he took nimble on Godzilla's flesh in order to complete the transformation.

Gabara and Slenderman circled the two monsters, observing them. Next thing they knew another Godzilla like creature appeared out of the smoke. It was Orga modified with Godzilla's cells. He was much more agile, the speed intimidated the villains.

Gabara was just about to pulverize him like he did to Godzilla but Orga glanced at him then fired his own atomic breath. Gabara back flipped away from the clone. Orga ran forward towards the clown. Gabara was helpless as the behemoth clobbered him with oversized claws. Orga extended his maw and swallowed Gabara's head and shoulders then tossed him to the air. While above him, Orga fired both his cannon and atomic mimic breath.

Slenderman took a step back once he saw Gabara explode in mid-air. Orga turned to him with threatening look. Slenderman didn't give a damn or wanting to deal with ideal threats. Like Gigan and Ghidorah or any of the Showa space monsters: Orga will be put to his place just like them. Teleporting away, Slenderman attacked Orga with great speeds. He teleported the right: uplifts Orga by slamming his head on Slenderman's kneecap. Teleports to the left: Slenderman showers Orga with dark barricades. Slenderman then teleports above then impales Orga with a rain of tendrils. One tendril traveled inside Orga's cannon.

Orga launched his cannon beam in an attempt to blow the tendril up. Once he did so, he blew up half of his shoulder. Alien shrieks echoed like mad as tissue and organs splash out of Orga's body. The brilliant transformation was becoming dull as Orga turned back into his normal form.

The alien walked towards Slenderman as if wanting mercy. Slenderman approaches him by using his tendrils to walk. Orga knew if he can't have the Godzilla cells, he will just settle for Slenderman's. Widening his mouth, he was ready to taste the unknown no matter how strong it is. Slenderman summoned new energy to his hands. One hand had Gabara's mayhem while the other had Slenderman's dread. Such doses of power can cause Orga to kingdom come. Orga foolishly opened his mouth to taste the forbidden elements Slenderman holds within. Slenderman toss the two orbs into mouth of the alien. Once the two completely different energies touch it was as if time and space stopped.

The mixture of elements became one. They meet Orga with a deadly gapping bang that distorted Orga and everything around him. It was the same element combination that killed: Godzilla, Mothra and Biollante.

Slenderman knew Orga couldn't last for too long. No alien type can.

Meanwhile, Gabara throws Godzilla into the scene. Looked like Gabara gave Godzilla a real beating. His wounds were deeper; bones appear to snap within every movement. Disappointment settled in Slenderman, he wanted to manhandle Godzilla the most.

Godzilla, bleeding with numerous of wounds felt a strange urge to bow down to the tall master. His knees shake, his left foot gave out. The shaking sensation was like a possession, a possession to bow down to a wicked foe. Slenderman was enchanted by the remarkable scene. He stretches his body, neck, legs and hands towards him: encouraging Godzilla to pay respects to the new king. Petting Godzilla's chin with his white chilling hand like a dog. He then violently grabs Godzilla's head and says:

"Look at me. Look at me, damn you! I am your king. I am the King of all Kings. Lord of all Lords! Why resist, Godzilla? What do you hope to accomplish by resisting? Nothing. Nothing… you, my dear adversary are nothing. You are a has been, a tickling joke that amuses me with constant laughter. Ha! It's time for you to give up your throne, you crown-less weakling! Give it to me! Give me… my destiny…"

Godzilla answered him with breathy quakes, not enough air to sustain a sound. Body moves in a slow weak pace, attempting to continue fighting. It was no good. Bones snap, wounds gushed with every movement. The regeneration was hardly working, it was just enough to keep Godzilla's heart beating.

"You stupid, stupid creature. Away with you then!"

Slenderman leaps aside, allowing Gabara to fire an expanded electric blast. The shocking woe cooked each wound on Godzilla's body. Slenderman watched proudly as Godzilla was pulverized to the bay. Gabara kept his beam steady to bury the beast into the ocean. The deadly combination between water and electricity distorted Godzilla. Gabara knew the electric energy won't kill him, as much as Gabara hate it; it was time for all good things to come to an end.

"Go! My attack won't kill him. You're the only one who can finish him off. Go and get your crown… your highness…"

Slenderman soared with a mighty jump. Using Gabara's beam as a guide to find Godzilla. His body dived down to the bay like a poured liquid. Under the depths, Slenderman has sighted Godzilla trying to fight off the beam. The aching cries from the monster made Slenderman want to stand in awe but there was no time. As he made his way towards Godzilla, Slenderman took out a familiar weapon out of his suit.

It was a replica of the Oxygen Destroyer that vanquish the first Godzilla over 60 years ago. Slenderman created his own version of the destructive weapon. He even traveled to 1954 just to collect Dr. Serizawa's blueprints along with some other research. 60 years, six decades since the first Godzilla, Slenderman was so eager to put the legacy to rest.

"For so long I've analyze you and all of your incarnations. I want your death to be special which is why I saved this weapon for last."

Slenderman held the Oxygen Destroyer gently as he watch Godzilla roared in devastation. Taking his time, he wants to remember each and every step. He then thought back at the other incarnations. The Showa Godzilla put up a decent fight even if he was quickly put to death. Godzilla Heisei has got to be the most dedicated fighter. He fought with skill even revealed skills that his father- or any incarnation- has done before. Slenderman admired the durability very much so.

With one final step. Slenderman was prepared to use the ultimate weapon. He activated it with a few simple touches. The weapon burst brightly, the fearsome power wanted to be unleashed from it's metallic prison.

"This is my gift from me to you."

Slenderman throws the everlasting power of the Oxygen Destroyer at Godzilla. The water starts to bubble up; Godzilla can feel life dissolving quickly. The weapon was so powerful that it cancelled off Gabara's electric beam. Aquatic life became deceased, whales, dolphins, seals, sharks, everything was dying. Godzilla's fins burned up with light. Godzilla wanted to fire once more at Slenderman but it was too late. Godzilla can feel the small weapon damaging his will to attack. Slenderman began to chuckle as Godzilla started to become a corpse. Watching the bones of Godzilla float away was like watching a grand happy-go-lucky parade.

From Gabara's view, a beam of dark energy was shot out of the water revealing Slenderman sitting on a throne made out of Godzilla's bones.

"My great kingdom… alas my fantasy has become a reality. Monsters and Humans alike, hear me! For I am the next King of the monsters. I have slain your modern dragons and in return I want you all to serve me. Bath me in riches, shower me with blessings." Slenderman's speech ringed in every human's ear in the world.

"And Gabara, I'm not through with you yet. Come with me and I will send you to any desired universe you would like to take over." Slenderman said before Gabara can walk away from his sight.

Now it was time to close this chapter for Slenderman. What's done is done. Death has taken all three Godzillas with no chance of an afterlife. Man and Kaiju will now kiss Slenderman's feet for eternity. Nations of the world will be powerless to stop him. Slenderman created a portal behind him to return to his world to plan out an attack for each world. Slenderman's throne of Godzilla bones flew towards the gapping vortex. Once he returns… the end of the world will finally commence.

The End?

Godzilla vs. Slenderman Act 4: Reincarnated

After three battles, Slenderman can now wear the crown he has been longing for. The crown of King of Monsters. The world will shiver by his ghostly hand of royalty. Humans will kiss the feet of this demon in such devotion. They shall not believe in any God or saver. Their faith will be shattered as the reality will set in. The sad truth that there is no hero in a cape that can save humanity. Such a belief is mere fiction in Slenderman's world order. Though, Slenderman plans on allowing the humans to gather their weapons in attempt to win their freedom.

Gabara followed him to the vortex. Waiting to receive his reward for aiding the tall master. Once they made it into the dark wilderness of Slenderman's world, it was time for Gabara to go.

"What world do you desire?" Slenderman said as his stretch out maps of countless worlds.

"Take me back to my native world, my original hell" Gabara said in such morbid tone.

"If that is what wish then I shall grant it." Slenderman said with such little care for the blue demon. All he was concern about was his royalty.

Just when he was about to summon him back to the imaginary world, a sudden stinging pain struck Slenderman. The pain ringed its way to the back of his head as it bashed him. Visions of a new world shouted his invisible ears. Images of fearsome beast made his blank expression cringe.

"I should have known you would stab me in the back!" Slenderman yelled angrily at Gabara.

"It's not me!" Gabara said offensively. But something was attacking Slenderman, something unknown that made Slenderman afraid of his own shadow.

"Who? Who is attacking me from afar?! Show yourself or I shall wipe your existence! "

A portal appears in front of Slenderman. All there was to see were shadowy figures that looked very familiar. The portal was too misty to get a good look of silhouettes. The universe within was so grim but didn't have sign of darkness. It seems to be a battlefield or even a training ground.

Then he saw Godzilla within the misty vision. Slenderman took a step back as if he had seen a ghost.

Slenderman puts his hand in his chin. The dark images cause him to tremble with confusion. Slenderman knew the world he is looking at is a new born dimension. Usually it takes thousands of years just for an alternate universe to be born but this world seemed like it was created overnight. This new Godzilla roared fearsomely, causing the portal to shatter like glass.

"I will beseech you, Godzilla. You worthless dog: I'll see to it that you will never live another life again. Let this be your last battle!" Slenderman creep into the whom of the world.

His body fazed and zoomed as he traveled to the next and final world. Thoughts and fantasies of fatality warmed him so. Slenderman has been fixated for so long to the point he has grown old of these battle scenarios these Kaiju tend to use as a backpedal. Kaiju of all kinds are foolish to brawl against a deity. Don't they apprehend the reality that fighting was impractical? It was entertaining in the beginning but the idle of combat has now aged. Slenderman will spit at their corpse with pity, pity for their stupidity. Weaklings, that's all they are to the eyes of Slenderman. Kaiju are nothing to the compare with the demons Slenderman has slain. Yet it is though, the monster's will to fight is what keeps them alive. Demons have no desire to carry on a battle once defeat is stricken. Demons know failure of any kind is shameful, they'll drop their will to fight once realize of how foolish it was to fight the impossible. The monsters in the Godzilla universe fight no matter what. They are relentless to keep striving for victory. That can be the reason why Godzilla has been resurrected. Slenderman had countless theories of Godzilla's return… he'll soon find out how this new Godzilla came to be.

He accesses this new world of the Godzilla saga. The sky was filled with smoke; the sun and moon were a line. Slenderman's lifeless heart shivered once he saw that Godzilla was far from alone. Their all here. Every single monster that Slenderman has slain have been resurrect for one final fight. It appears that Slenderman's arrival was most expected.

Slenderman stared at them with caution. They all been modified, not mutated, upgraded.

Slenderman glared at the tallest one, Biollante. In this world, Biollante is a towering rose with large crocodile-like jaws.

Her body and tendrils are armor-plated with countless thrones. Her spawn of critters on her tendrils were covered with blue rose peddles. She was like a cross between her rose and final form. Slenderman sighed with relief once he notices how slow she moves. She could barely move a step.

Glancing away, Slenderman notice a set of modified Kaiju. Gigan, Megalon and Hedorah. Gigan looked more bird-like but still bulky. He had his claw on one hand and odd spiky cannon on the left. Megalon looked bizarre before but in this world Megalon had a larger cranium. It could be that Megalon has been given the gift to have super intelligence. Slenderman won't underestimate him. Hedorah's changes were more noticeable. Flowing in the night sky, Hedorah was in a shape of a starfish. Not very frightening as his showa incarnation. Though he only had one eye in the center of the starfish like form. The eye stared at Slenderman as if wanting revenge for his frozen death in the Showa timeline. A chilling message indeed.

Slenderman then saw what appeared to be a gigantic industrialize egg. The egg had wires, gadgets, computers the size of buildings all around it. Slenderman can see a metallic fetus within the robotic egg. To his surprise, it was MechaGodzilla. Slenderman felt threaten by such an unborn infant. It was like how the Devil feared the birth of the messiah.

An alien brute pop right out behind the metallic structure. Orga appeared with two cannons with each shoulder and Godzilla like dorsal fins on his back. A small change yet a compelling upgrade.

Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar had changed dramatically. Anguirus walked with two legs. Masculine, biceps were extremely bulky. His eyes were rolled back. Two enlarge horns were on his shoulders which was strikingly similar to the infamous SpaceGodzilla. The tail of this beast was stegosaurus like. In addition, Anguirus also had a golden neck brace created by King Caesar himself. The neck brace was a reminder of the death Anguirus's alternate Showa self.

Rodan radiated with extreme radiation. Much like his Heisei other, Rodan can now use a radioactive projectile. Wings were much longer and face was more prehistoric. Like Orga, very little changes.

King Caesar was in all fours like a lion. Judging by his back legs, King Caesar can walk with two legs as well. Large canine fangs gave Slenderman an impression of animistic combat from King Caesar. Jet Jaguar ran to his dear friend's side. Jet Jaguar was equipped with countless of Megalon's napalm bombs. Bulky armor and even had a long gun behind his back with a design representing Megalon's horn. From the outside Jet Jaguar looked like a psychopathic arsonist. In the inside, Jet Jaguar has a heart of gold.

Finally, Slenderman got to see his true opponent, Godzilla. He was a fusion between the Showa,Heisei and Millennium incarnation. Dorsal fins were longer like the Millennium but had the same shape as the Heisei and Showa. He had the fangs of the Heisei Godzilla. The fury eyes of the Millennium incarnation. Slenderman can see that half of this Godzilla's heart had the heroic behavior of the Showa incarnation. The other half was of the burning heart of Junior's father. Such a grand mix between to traits of two completely different Godzilla incarnations. It was astonishing yet freighting to say the least. The most different feature was Godzilla's large muscular arms. The arms were longer and are toned with pure muscle.

Slenderman notice that there are two monsters missing in this battlefield. Mothra and Ghidorah were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a breaking vortex shattered the skies. The vortex was from purgatory. Three large heads swam right out of the dark imprisoning portal. It was Ghidorah himself. He had fought his way from Slenderman's purgatory. They giggled with a deep laughter, mocking Slenderman. Ghidorah was no longer golden. The demonic energies of Slenderman's world infused with Ghidorah's crazed dreams and fantasies of ruling all worlds. Slenderman should have known that sending a villain whom has a similar agenda would have been a mistake. The scales of this three headed monster were now a darkish blue. Ghidorah's eyes were like vortexes that were ready to send Slenderman to an ideal dungeon. Heads were more Heisei looking but more demonic like. Wing span was longer and angler. This transformation of the Showa Ghidorah was more fairytale like with a twist.

All three heads glared at the sinister Slenderman. Each head had an urge for revenge. But every monster had an agreement that every Kaiju will have a chance to get some weight off their chest.

It was then that a light shined out of the darkness. Revealing a new and improve Mothra. She had four wings, two wings with each side. They were angel wings, with feathers representing every Mothra that had ever protected the earth. She flew with such grace; she then accompanied the others while granting them protective energies. Mothra was enchanted with holy armor. Antennas were longer; she even had a halo over her head. Her front claws were equipped with gun like weapons. She chirped for her fellow monsters to fight a good fight.

They all looked like they had been training for decades for this battle. For once in his existence, Slenderman felt small. He curved himself and shake with fear.

"You cower of them? Slenderman, I've expected more. Let me help you… one last time." Said Gabara right by his side.

Slenderman had not notice Gabara till now. He nodded at the blue demon to aid him once more. Both demons howled at the foreign world's skies. Victory steamed with desirous sent.

Gabara and Slenderman charged forward to consume the lives of these Kaiju.

Godzilla looked at Gigan and Megalon and nodded his head, signaling them to fight. Megalon drilled through the soil while Gigan flew up for an aerial assault. Slenderman fazed through the ground to deal with Megalon. Gabara tried to summon thunder strikes but Gigan was far too agile to hit. Gigan zoomed downward with his Buzzsaw, he manage to slice a good chunk of Gabara's flesh. Gabara hollered wildly, this was just a price to pay by being a physical being. Pain was one of many imperfections that Gabara has to deal with.

Explosions pounded the ground as Megalon and Slenderman were fighting underneath. Megalon jumps out with Slenderman impaled by one of his drills. Electricity mobilized as Megalon's drills spun, electrocuting the tall Slenderman. Gigan has a good shot as he waited for Megalon to take out some strained grudges onto the demon. Gigan didn't want to wreck Megalon's time to compress the chance for revenge. Everyone wanted revenge badly but they didn't want to spoil anyone's chances. It was agreed that no one is supposed to take the glory.

Everyone needed to have at least a good one on one with the sadistic humanoid who granted them death.

Gigan shouted at Megalon for hogging the villain for himself. Megalon back sass Gigan with a cruel roar of hatred toward the new King of the Monsters. They roared back and forth at each other to the point other monsters wanted to step in and break some rules. Godzilla should have known the intelligent Megalon would take the prize for himself. He wanted to obliterate the insect with one good blaze.

While the Kaiju were having a childish fit, Slenderman made his move. He grabs Megalon's horn then throws him forward toward Gigan. Yes, the drill cut him up a bit as Megalon was tossed away but to Slenderman it was nothing more than a scratch. Gabara zapped a thundering crash onto Gigan as a good pay back. Slenderman turned his head and glanced at Gabara, their partnership was growing.

Jet Jaguar ran with an amazing feat of speed while he poured napalm bombs at Slenderman. Slenderman ran after him, the bombs splashed him as he creep. Jet Jaguar clicked his palms, revealing two twin blades that came out of his wrist. Slenderman lean back to dodge the blades. Slenderman leaped up and double kicked Jet Jaguar just to knock him off of his feet. Slenderman laughed at Jet Jaguar for have so many weapons but can't seem to use them well.

Mothra was on her way and so was Rodan. Slenderman quickly forgot about the robotic foe and jumped up. He elbowed Mothra's head and grab Rodan's beck to pull him down out of the air.

"How foolish of me for fearing you. I will make sure I won't make the same mistake again."

A large root surfaces out of the cold dirt and grab the skinny foe.

"Oh… Let me guess." Slenderman scuffed as he was carried by the large root.

Biollante growled at him from the far distance. Slenderman used all of his energy to create a chaotic shockwave that wipes out Biollante's tendril. The blast evaporated it to ash. It didn't bother Biollante, she a lot more where that came from, hundreds of more. She'll have her chance soon to crush him.

Orga and Hedorah moved in. Hedorah above him, pouring fumes that can kill a Kaiju in seconds. Orga blasted him with two cannon shots. Slenderman was blasted away critically into a bunch of hills. King Caser came in and growled at Orga and Hedorah to stay back. A warning that they shouldn't take lightly. Slenderman rise up as the same deadly form that killed King Caser and Jet Jaguar. King Caser was warned by Mothra that history will repeat itself. Jet Jaguar ran to King Caser's side then enlarges his size to fight Slenderman. Hedorah and Orga moved out to wait for another time to deal with Slenderman.

Something was new about this form. Slenderman's tendrils weren't skulls; they were now skulls of the Kaiju he killed. They both stepped back not knowing what it meant. One tendril with Anguirus's skull rammed into them. King Caesar managed to jump from the assault then started to climb onto the long tentacle. Jet Jaguar kept slicing the tendrils but they seem to grow back very rapidly. Mothra came in with fast speeds. Her four angelic wings started to glow. It was then four holy chains punctured Slenderman's body. Slenderman can feel the heavenly chains burned him so. It was unclear at first but it appears that Mothra is reversing Slenderman's gigantic form. If she's lucky, she can block this ability of his.

The tendrils slithering towards her, about to blast her with non-stop projectiles. Jet Jaguar moved in and held Mothra, protecting her from the evil rays. Jet Jaguar knows from experience that the beams can kill any Kaiju within seconds, protecting Mothra was a noble yet foolish risk. Slenderman can feel his dark matter shift as he began to return to his normal form. Jet Jaguar was very thankful that he didn't shared the same fate as he did before.

Slenderman was in complete anger that he couldn't transform any more. Mothra had sealed that ability. If he can just rip those holy wings of hers, he can probably have them back. King Caesar was about to pounce him but Slenderman punched King Caesar without even looking. He was too focused on Mothra's angel wings. He slowly walked to her. Mothra zapped him with arrow shaped beams. They stabbed Slenderman but it didn't bother him. He wildly grabbed her wings and tried to tear them up. But suddenly he felt an uncanny majestic void that burned his cruel hands. The pain was so agonizing that it felt like God himself was harming him. While Slenderman's hands were covered in steam, Mothra blasted him with her heavenly gun like weapons.

King Caesar did a head-splitting round house kick while Slenderman was covered in smoke. Jet Jaguar punched him like a bully, the metallic fist manage to daze him. It was then Jet Jaguar and King Caesar were blasted by a nightmarish orb created by Slenderman who teleported behind them in a blink of an eye. In such confusion, both Jet and King Caesar turned to look at what was in front of them. Gabara smiled at them behind the hazing smoke. Gabara converted an electric orb while Slenderman blasted them once more from behind. The combination of the orbs from front and back were enough to obliterate them. Luckily, both heroes were still alive even after the critical blast.

Rodan dived in with talons which battered Slenderman so hard to the point his shoulders dislocated. The pain was brief but effective. Gabara poured the shouting blast of lighting. The electric bolt bended away because Rodan's volcanic aura is immune to the attack. His immunity shocked Gabara. The ground began to rubble as Megalon caused Gabara to fall under a newly made pit. Gigan met up with Rodan for assistance. He then hooked Slenderman like a fish. Gigan started to drag him like a sadist. Gigan then picked Slenderman's head up just so he can look at him. The cyborg's eye started to blink impulsively. Slenderman quickly revealed his true eyes that discipline Gigan's ability, paralyzing him.

Gigan was in a nightmarish trance from the cruel eyes of Slenderman.

Meanwhile, Megalon and Gabara charged up their electric elements. Gabara shot his energy ball as Megalon unleashed his gravity bolt. Sadly, Megalon's attack gets absorbed into the static ball. Luckily, Rodan flew in right in front of the orb, taking the hit for Megalon. Rodan shook his head as steam flowed around him. Gabara was infuriated by the both of them. There was just too much to handle, too many monsters to fight.

Mothra flew above Gigan, healing him from the nightmares. It was a trap. Slenderman leaped on her back with black putrid fangs biting her. He knew she would come and save Gigan from the trance. Despite the pain, Slenderman began to bite harder but his saliva wasn't turning her into stone. This was very disappointing. He just wanted to kill her to gain back the ability to transform. Gigan manage to wake up back to reality, he turned around only to see Slenderman displaying such madness. It was then Gigan shot out his spiky ball which caused him to let go of the divine moth.

Ghidorah flew in, wanting a good taste. Pulverizing gravity bolts made Slenderman shriek. He will pay for imprisoning the King of Terror. Ghidorah barked at Mothra and Gigan to get out of his way. Just because they were in the same side didn't mean they can't back off every once in a while. Slenderman ran in with dark barricades. They tasted so delightful to Ghidorah. Ghidorah was now fully immune to Slenderman's darkness. Knowing that his attack isn't doing anything, Slenderman jumped up grab the back of one of Ghidorah's head and pounded it with his knee. Ghidorah giggled at Slenderman's attempts to approach him with physical attacks. Slenderman just wanted to run, run from this new evil. Tendrils lashed out violently. Ghidorah grew bored of these same old attacks. He folds his wings then unleashed a wave of dark energy that causes Slenderman to be blown away. The King of terror flew forward, wanting to do more damage.

Slenderman shape-shift into Slendy-In-A-Box. Ghidorah was ready to blow up that box to kingdom come. Instead the muscular Anguirus rammed into the box causing it to ascend to the air. Megalon blasted it with a napalm bomb. The explosion was strong enough to create a shockwave. Ghidorah fired gravity bolts at Anguirus for stealing his chance to attack. A mighty roar from Godzilla was heard that gave Ghidorah chills. All six eyes stared at the former King of the Monsters for threating him. Ghidorah was lucky that they were working together for once.

Slenderman got back up to face the legion of heroes and villains once more. The demon stood tall waiting for them to attack with foolish efforts. They all should parish like they did before. Slenderman stared at the new Godzilla, the leader of the pack. He'll soon face him in a duel till the death.

Slenderman knew Godzilla was just allowing the others to take out there rage on him. That's why they're not all attacking at once.

Rodan and Anguirus were next. Rodan flew with so much speed to the point where flames burst out of wings. Anguirus sprinted towards the one who murdered him. Anguirus pierce his nasal horn onto Slenderman's chest, near his lifeless heart. Rodan dashed him constantly and repeatedly bashed him with his wings. Slenderman then teleported above the Pterosaurs: stomping him with his long legs. That was payback for what Rodan did to his shoulder blades. Anguirus did a front flip only to slap Slenderman with his stegosaurus-like tail.

Once he successfully landed on his feet, Anguirus kept on socking the tall entity. Slenderman reached out his long arm and choked the brave creature. He lifted him up, squeezing the fool. Rodan flew right at him to save Anguirus. Slenderman swung Anguirus right at him; the spiked carapace knocked Rodan out.

Slenderman kept spinning and swinging Anguirus like nunchucks. It didn't occur to him till now but Slenderman admires Anguirus as a weapon rather than a living creature.

Hedorah, Orga, Gigan and Megalon marched forward to dispatch him. Orga widen his maw to get a good taste of Slenderman's power, only to be bashed aside by Anguirus's carapace. Gigan tried to use his Buzzsaw; Slenderman quickly threw his Anguirus right at him, abandoning his weapon.

Hedorah and Megalon tried to take him on side by side. Slenderman stabbed Hedorah's one and only eye, blinding him. Desperately, Hedorah fired his optic ray, Slenderman quickly teleported away causing Hedorah's beam to distort Megalon. Megalon's cries were so sweet to the ears of Slenderman. Hedorah searched for Slenderman as he kept blasting his ray everywhere. It wasn't helping. Slenderman snickered with laughter, taunting the smog monster.

Slenderman start to run around Hedorah. He drags his white hand on the dirt, creating a circle around Hedorah.

The circle formed into a pentagram light up with a red demonic aura. The pentagram trapped the smog monster. Suddenly long hands of demons raged out of the pentagram and started to drag Hedorah under. Mothra flew to help Hedorah to get out of the hellish predicament. Slenderman snaps his fingers; a cubic trap fell upon Mothra, caging her. Mothra watched helplessly as Hedorah gets pulled down by countless devilish hands. It was then Ghidorah broke the demonic seal with gravity bolts, he doesn't care about the smog monster but he prefers for no one to be imprisoned like he did. Ghidorah wouldn't even wish such torture to the worse of his enemies.

Slenderman cursed the three headed dragon. Ghidorah then breaks Mothra's cubic trap with his two tails.

A large ball of power blast Ghidorah from a far. It was Gabara, attempting to help Slenderman. Ghidorah smirked at the troll, wanting to rip him apart. Gabara and Slenderman nodded at each other, they knew what needs to be done. They needed to fuse into Slendera.

Ghidorah blew a dark wave of Slenderman's elements that flows in his veins. Gabara claps his hands, creating a large sphere of pure chaotic energy. The power of Slenderman didn't harm Gabara at all. Gabara threw the sphere, slicing through the elements Ghidorah bestowed. It was then Ghidorah gasped, he looked down only to see the sphere pierced right through his chest. Ghidorah let out an airily giggle before falling downward, blood spilled as he gasped for life.

Gabara merge inside Slenderman's soul, converting into Slendera. The transforming started to go according to plan until Godzilla blazed them with his Atomic ray which caused Gabara to bounce out of the fusion. Slenderman was already outraged about Mothra blocking his powers, now that Godzilla interfered with the fusion; it only made Slenderman's rage grew.

Godzilla started to approach him slowly. He glanced at Ghidorah shivering as the darkness began to eat him alive. Hedorah was all dried up, if it weren't for the pus coming out of his eye, he wouldn't even be alive. Rodan ached with every movement he made. He roared a blood-gurgling pitch that saddens Godzilla so. Megalon looked crippled from Hedorah's blast. He coughed out fluids and small parts of organs. Gigan and Anguirus lay side by side barely breathing to stay alive. Anguirus had a gash on his face from Gigan's Buzzsaw. Orga was hardly regenerating from the jagged wound that was caused by Anguirus's carapace. Godzilla's eyes rolled back with rage. Slenderman was happy to see a hint of a dark side of Godzilla.

Slenderman creep forward. Godzilla uplifted him with crackling smack of his tail. Next thing Slenderman knew, he was in the air. Godzilla didn't wait for him to hit the ground, he ran to meet up with him. Godzilla smacked Slenderman again with his tail. Godzilla then blasted his with Atomic rays that caused Slenderman quiver with fear. The sensation from this Atomic breath was different from the other incarnations. This version gave Slenderman a reason to be afraid. A reason to run and hide. The original King of the Monsters used Atomic punch which covered Slenderman's face with agonizing force.

Godzilla grabbed Slenderman's body like a ragdoll. He began slam his body up and down. Other monsters started to gather to cheer Godzilla on. Each time he slam him, a hint of nuclear power pulses within every hit.

Slenderman spin his body and kicked Godzilla's face but it didn't faze him. Slenderman teleports away from his grasp.

Godzilla knew Slenderman cower away from him. Slenderman had a good taste of what this new Godzilla can do and doesn't tend to taste it again. Just fighting him for even a few seconds was risky. He had no choice but to keep away from him.

Little did he know though that he teleported near King Caesar and Jet Jaguar, the ones that want his head the most? King Caesar charged right at him only to be blindsided by Gabara. Jet Jaguar manages to stab Slenderman with one blade. It was just pure luck though. Jet Jaguar should of known more about Slenderman's history: He has been impaled hundreds of times before in the medieval times. Slenderman took the blade out then kicked him away from his sight. Jet Jaguar had plenty of weapons but is too clumsy to use them correctly. Jet blasted him with the bazooka. It manages to shred some of Slenderman's suit away but it didn't harm him critically.

Gigan burst out his eye ray to give Jet Jaguar a hand. But then he fainted with exhaustion. Megalon pop out of the ground behind Slenderman and grabs both his arms. Jet Jaguar assist him as well to restrain the commend foe. It was then Slenderman witnessed the impossible. Godzilla charged after him then by defying gravity, Godzilla did a flying double kick. The double kick was strong enough to even shake Jet Jaguar and Megalon off slightly.

Slenderman teleported away before Godzilla can go for a second round.

Right when he reappeared from the distance, Anguirus struck him with roll of spikes. While in mid-air, he backflips to strike Slenderman with a bashing upper kick: followed by a staggering tail smack. Slenderman didn't retire due to the physical assault. Instead he advanced with a aggression. His eerie arm reached the earthbound monster's golden collar. Just by one touch, the golden collar activates by unspeakable essence. It shined from ancient dynamism. After the glowing light passed, Slenderman saw Anguirus's strength becoming a anew. Horns, spikes, claws started to brighten, golden mystical might was boiling within Anguirus. Anguirus launched himself at the Slender monster. Pounding him in such incredible feats that shaken Slenderman. He shouted for salvation, a cry that no God will come to rescue but to shun until his punishment has come to an end. Spinning kicks waved into him endlessly onward. Each hit was successful.

Beating golden eyes shocked Slenderman with fear and a need to escape form this once tooth and claw creature. Slenderman crawled forward, whipping out projectiles, hoping to slow Anguirus down. No, not one projectile didn't even come close to slow down his mighty rage. The two sharp shoulder horns blasted Slenderman, rupturing him. The was pain was devastating but also sweet due to the fact, Slenderman actually manage to absorb some of the hash powers. Slenderman played possum as Anguirus made his way to him. The Kaiju snared at him, huffing up deep breaths of rage. Slenderman's emotionless face played a good role for faking his fainting demise. He moved in closer to examine him further. That's when Slenderman blasted an unholy version of Anguirus's harsh attack. Anguirus simply moved his head, avoiding the deadly dose.

Anguirus narrowed his golden eyes onto Slenderman, taunting him so. That's when Anguirus heaved a very heavy breath full of air then knocked Slenderman away with an echoing roar.

Slenderman got back up after the vocalizing whirlwind has stopped. The monsters have vanished before him. Slenderman looked for them in every corner and didn't spot any Kaiju near. A deep sense of danger reeled him in with curiosity.

That was when Rodan flew right at him, gapping the world as the breakable speed sliced the ground. Slenderman had no time for him, tendrils were lashed out to devour the flying creature. However, the tendrils manage to hit him but Rodan's volcanic heat evaporated them all. Slenderman tried to wave another set of tendrils only to realize that Rodan had destroyed them all. Rodan splashed out a hurricane blast with flames circling the fast winds. Slenderman had no trouble with the heat; it was the speedy hits that got to him. Rodan then blast the tall one with a high temperature heat ray. The heat ray melted Slenderman's body; thankfully his shape shifting abilities came in handy. Reforming himself in full recovery, Slenderman used the rest of Anguirus's secret power onto Rodan.

Rodan tried to pull himself back but it was too late, the golden orb banished his strength and will the fight with one shot.

After he successfully blast Rodan, Slenderman grew angry for wasting such a grand attack on Rodan when he could have used against Godzilla.

"Well, I'm sure all of you had your fun on taking your pity on me. I hope you're satisfied because I'm not done with any of you yet." Slenderman, his once mellow tone of voice started to become deep and violent.

Every monster got together, lining up for one final assault. Godzilla let out on powerful blast. Anguirus and Rodan stood side by side as they fired out their projectiles. Jet Jaguar tossed dozens of napalms. Megalon, Gigan and Hedorah let out a trio of deadly beams. Orga shoots out his cannons and synthetic atomic breath. Biollante planted spores that would spiritual devour Slenderman's demonic ways for good. Mothra shined out with arrow shaped antenna rays. Ghidorah, who was healed by Mothra, stormed with gravity bolts of pure judgment.

All of the beam weapons hurled right at Slenderman to end him once and for all.

They all wanted the nightmare and put Slenderman to rest. Each weapon and projectile screamed out with fury, a yearning to close this chapter and move on. The demon stood still as they came closer right at him: Slenderman revealed his true eyes. All of the beams and weapons shy away from Slenderman's sight. Even the strongest of powers can taste fear. Godzilla and his comrades were frantic to see their attacks betraying them. Endless sparks, beams, bombs, bombarded each monster. The rain of energy damaged their hopes of winning the battle.

Godzilla backpedaled as a combination of Biollante's spores and gravity beams caught him off-guard. Anguirus and Jet Jaguar felt the aching burns from Rodan's heat ray along with Mothra's holy rays. Rodan couldn't keep himself up as grenades exploded onto him. Hedorah's beam caused both Megalon and Gigan to be blown away. Gigan's beam caused Ghidorah to fall from the sky. Orga's cannons and Godzilla's Atomic ray made Mothra hit the dirt while screaming out with feminine chirps. All and all, every single one them were overpowered. King Caesar was the only one with no special powers and yet he even got caught in the mist of destruction.

After the raining of power surges had come to a closing. Slenderman was nowhere to be seen. Could that ability to cause every attack to cower away have somehow drained him?

No, nothing can drain such a rage.

Suddenly Biollante's screams were heard from afar. Tangling Slenderman, Biollante must have caught him from trying escape. Slenderman strike her with simple and powerful blows. Mothra started to weakly fly towards them. Her feathery wings started to turn into a bronze kind of color. Biollante continued to holler as Slenderman had managed to draw blood from her. Mothra's eyes were filled with anticipation to defeat Slenderman. She then light speeds her way through. Now in front of Biollante, Mothra unveil her wings, protecting Biollante. Slenderman would be delighted to end both of them at once. It was then; Slenderman composes a orb full of hate then tosses it at them. Mothra was able to catch the despicable orb with her four wings, with an amazing feat of strength, she throws it aside.

The bronze wings faced Slenderman, a blinking orb started merge out of the center of Mothra. Slenderman could try to take the hit but it was risky. The ability to cause projectiles to cower was new but also very energy draining. There was no way he can use it again.

Mothra lets loose of this attack. Slenderman waited for the orb to strike until suddenly, Gabara came forth and took the punishing hit for Slenderman. The blue demon began to turn into ice cold stone. Slenderman shall thank him for his loyalty but curse him for his foolishness. Seeing his newly partner frozen upset him so. He now realizes how Godzilla felt after Anguirus was killed right before his eyes. Slenderman started to understand the feeling to morn…. And it felt good. The feeling to burn with rage by the death of a companion was enough for Slenderman to unleashed a new trick on his sleeve.

Biollante and Mothra watched Slenderman waved a partly friendly good-bye to them as he vanished. Relief and curiosity warmed their hearts. In the end, they knew he was piloting something unspeakable.

The sky was turning more bleak and uneasy looking, as if Armageddon can arrive in any second. The ground became more putrid. The soil started to have smell; a smell of corpses disgusted many of the Kaiju. A rumbling shook the monsters off their guard as towering crucifixes arrive right before them. Each crucifix had their names engraved in them. The whole battlefield was turning into a graveyard, a fitting arena for the monsters to battle for their lives. The Kaiju searched for where can Slenderman will be lingering. Their hearts skipped a beat once they saw him sitting on his throne of Godzilla bones. Rain poured down on the monsters, it wasn't ordinarily rain: It was the sweat of struggle.

Each monster roared tremendously as the rain poured as a symbol of the final conflict. Ghidorah was the only one who didn't even crackle for victory. Godzilla glances at his arch enemy standing still. Ghidorah stared down on his grave, his tomb Slenderman planned for him. The rain of sweat cooled off his agonizing confusion. Space monsters had teachers who taught them to understand the human language but it never came in good use until now. Godzilla can feel Ghidorah having an urge to just give in to this new king. Slenderman devilishly put his hand on his chin with excitement by just watching Ghidorah's hopelessness.

Unexpectedly, Every single monster felt a vibration behind the back of their minds. Godzilla knew what the sensation meant; he found out the hard way that it's a paralyzing vibe to stand down. Every monster felt a possessing force to bow down to Slenderman. Anguirus was the first one to fall victim to please this new master. Rodan tried to flap his wings to escape form this unbreakable trance but failed, bowing down to a king he can never respect. Gigan fell down forlorn to fight. Megalon tried to use his gifted mind; it was no use against the possession. Hedorah morphed into a more reptilian form just to praise the new leader of all worlds. Mothra had a yearning to sing songs of tributes to this dark master. Jet Jaguar dropped his blades, feeling worthless in front of such authority. King Caser quaked with dog like begs to appeased Slenderman. Orga looked delighted to fall forth to the new era to the throne. Biollante planted herself to the dirt; her towering size was insulting to Slenderman.

Godzilla and Ghidorah were the only ones putting up a good fight to stay standing. Slenderman pinch the air, telekinetically forcing them down. Ghidorah glared at Godzilla as his will was falling slowly. His six spoke to Godzilla, demanding him not to fall victim. All three heads bowed down gracefully. Godzilla stood with only one knee, trying not to fall short. Hope was fading; faith was belittling itself with doubt. Just when Godzilla was about to bow down, a set of missiles blasted Slenderman out of his throne.

Slenderman was afraid of this. MechaGodzilla has been awaken, hatched out of the industrialize egg. MechaGodzilla revealed himself out of the smoke filling up with suspense. With a scaly armor, longer dorsal plates. The tail whipping about as MechaGodzilla hissed insanely at the false prophet. MechaGodzilla laughed at his throne. Slenderman will make sure MechaGodzilla's mockery will turn to the nothing but turning gears and ticking gadgets. Slenderman bounced out of the cloud of smoke and pounced onto MechaGodzilla. His fist impacted onto the armor. MechaGodzilla horizontally spin hit upper body and slammed his metal arm, whamming Slenderman backward. Slenderman comebacker him with a orbing direct hit of dark energy. MechaGodzilla returned with eye-lasers, shattering Slenderman's balance and fighting stance.

Jets boosted MechaGodzilla to approach the stricken Slenderman. A flare of dark barricades shot one of the jet launchers, causing MechaGodzilla to crash land. How can Slenderman be so easily offended by an enemy who is nothing than a machine? Slenderman shook off the tension he felt before about MechaGodzilla. Slenderman creep right at the metallic Godzilla with sharp daggering fangs. MechaGodzilla shoved his mechanical hand onto Slenderman's maw, and then blasts the jaws with finger missiles. In retaliation, Slenderman bites down then tears off MechaGodzilla's hand.

Slenderman let loose a number of punches and kicks that surge of his element. Each hit left claw like marks onto MechaGodzilla's well-polished armor. MechaGodzilla grabs the back of Slenderman's head and slams him towards his metal knee cap. His knee cap bursts out like a rocket, exploding Slenderman's face. It wasn't anything new to Slenderman but it was impressive. Slenderman uplifts the robot a clawing strike that plumbed MechaGodzilla with radiating force. The attack left a gashing hole on MechaGodzilla's chest.

Using his jets, MechaGodzilla streamed out only to turn around to fire eye lasers. Slenderman was able to dodge the beams by luck, and then mimicked Godzilla's dorsal fins. An artificial version of Godzilla's famous Atomic Ray was blasted out of Slenderman's maw causing MechaGodzilla to fall and create a large impact.

Slenderman turned to the other monsters with a smile of rolls of teeth. Luckily the Kaiju were free from their possession. Sadly, most monsters were badly drained due to the forcing paralysis.

Godzilla was the only one with the energy to fight once more. Marching onward, ready to defeat the demon officially. Slenderman laughed at his attempts. That's when he took out a Godzilla Paper Mache he made back at the Showa Battle. Godzilla then felt frozen. Stiffen by voodoo like object of himself. Dark fluids dripped as Slenderman smiled creepily. He started to turn the Godzilla object's head, that's when Godzilla felt his head turn slightly. Slenderman is trying to twist Godzilla's head like a soulless doll. Godzilla started to panic as each time Slenderman turns the object, Godzilla's head began to turn. If Slenderman keeps this up, Godzilla's neck can snap. Godzilla can feel demonic hands aiding this black magic, the hands turned Godzilla's head slightly.

Meanwhile, Mothra approaches Biollante. Biollante nods her coccidian head, knowing what needs to be down.

Mothra's wings covered Biollante, holy forces swam around the two female Kaiju. This enchanting power danced around them. Mothra's mind, body and spirit merged inside of Biollante's body. Angel feathers covered the scene, flowing around the dried up body of Biollante herself. Her body was being use as a cocoon. The wind blew, blowing away Biollante, whom has turned to dust. That's when she was revealed… The Goddess.

Just when Slenderman was about to turn the object's head all the way: A holy beam castigated his hands. Slenderman cringe with frustration after being so close. That's he saw her. Slenderman had to reveal his hidden eyes just to understand what exactly what he was looking at.

Mothra and Biollante had merged into one. Becoming a Goddess. Her skin was like crystal that bloomed with an inner blue light. She had Mothra like wings, roses covering her enchanting nudity. Her locks of hair were healthy roots of plantations.

"Slenderman. You have broken many rules of the cosmos. For such crimes, I have no choice but cease you and cast you into a prison hidden in the heavens. " The Goddess spoke before him with a strong tone of voice and a clear judgment.

"What illusion is this? I can never pay for such small crimes. Such rules will be replaced once I rule all worlds. You as a Goddess should know the tempting freedom you seek. I can grant that to you. " Slenderman tried to make a menace with her.

"I will not take that offer. You leave me with no choice but to cast you down!"

Slenderman charged right at her, daringly. She puts one simple finger, aiming right at him. Then bestows an expelling bolt that casts him to the skies. She then creates a small Mothra projectile on her palm then releases it to follow Slenderman. The small Mothra spirit flew to him, it grew as it gained speed. The projectile disburses creating a vortex revealing a world full of sunken ships and military fleets. It was then the haunting roar of the first Godzilla echoes out of the portal. Godzilla himself was shocked to his ancestor, aiding him for this battle. The Goddess puts her gentle hands on Godzilla's shoulder and says:

"This is your battle, my brother! Finish him. My wielding power will grant you justice! " She then infuses with Godzilla's dorsal fins, brightening them.

It was then Godzilla turned to look what was by his side: An roll of other incarnations of him. Every Godzilla from every timeline were summoned for this final attack. That's when Godzilla turned towards the backpedaling Slenderman. Each incarnation heaved with radiation. The Godzilla bloomed a wave of Atomic blast bolsters. It was too late for Slenderman to recover from the Goddess's attack once he saw the rolls of Atomic beams heading start for him. They all fused together to become a super beam with absolute perfection. The giant ray, cleaves Slenderman further into the gapping portal where Gojira was waiting to finish him off. Slenderman's suit disintegrated, making him become naked and weak. It was as if he was being cast into a world of fire. A punishment for the seizure he had caused this world and many others. Before Slenderman knew it, Gojira caught him. Slenderman manages to put the ghostly ancestor away. Squirming his putrid nakedness with fear, Slenderman couldn't escape for what was bound to happen. Gojira grabs hold of the Demon's head and begins to crush it. Within a few striking crushes, Slenderman became lifeless. Gojira poured out his Atomic ray, setting the body into flames. The Ghostly Godzilla takes Slenderman by his jaws and submerges to the cold black waters from where he came to decide what punishment Slenderman shall receive.

Godzilla roared out a trembling cry that caused all the crucifixes to vanish, breaking Slenderman's spell. All of the monsters gathered together in unison. Forever there will peace now. Slenderman has now become nothing more than a prisoner for the next world. A world that won't tolerate his injustices. Godzilla continued to roar until tears of atomic energy freed themselves from the eyes. A reflection of past incarnations appeared before all of them, thanking them for the justice they'd served.

Anguirus form the Showa age admired his new incarnation. He hoped that one day he can become just powerful as this incarnation is. The new Anguirus barked softly, saying Farwell to the Showa incarnation as it faded away. The two Rodan incarnations looked like they were having a conversation. They looked like they've known each other for years. He watched as the Showa Rodan flew away to return to his rightful world. Mothra chirps at both her Showa and Heisei Incarnations, communicating a happy conversation. Biollante nudge her original Heisei form like a clingy cat. Jet Jaguar shook the other Jet Jaguar's hand, and then ends it with a heartwarming hug. It saddens both robots that they will never meet again.

King Caser stood upright as he waved good-bye to the Showa version. Megalon sighed knowing that his Showa form isn't exactly a genius but it was truly an honor to meet him. Both Gigans hooked each other's claws in tribute to victory. Both Hedorahs gurgled a goodbye to each other. Pollution was waiting for the both of them. The Orgas nibbled on each other until they realized they had the same D.N.A. MechaGodzilla thanked the newly incarnated for such a success. The only one who wasn't saying good-bye to any previous form is Ghidorah. This whole time, he was the Showa Ghidorah. Ghidorah ascended to travel to vast of space with new adventures waiting for him. The Showa, Heisei, Millennium bowed at the new Godzilla for avenge each of them after the cruel deaths they been through.

Each and every monster roared a triumphing farewell to all of the previous versions of themselves. Fading through time and space, it is both clear and unknown why these incarnations have to be separated with different lives and timelines. Their destiny will separate as well to different paths and different adventures. The battle has ended but it doesn't close the book of their legacy. Till death binds them to rest, they will fight another day… or another timeline.

The End


End file.
